The In laws
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jessa4865. La vraie famille de Sam... d'un point de vue intéressant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien une histoire sur Sam et Jack.
1. Chapter 1

The In-Laws 

**Auteur****: Jessa4865**

Traducteur: Aybarra  
Catégorie: Angst/Romance

Résumé: La famille de Mark Carter visite Sam pour l'enterrement de Jacob.

Spoilers: Up through Threads because I'm still trying to pretend that RDA's still on the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just taking them out for some fun. I'll put them back when I'm done. Promise. 

Note du traducteur: Excellente fic. J'ai trouvé l'histoire extrêmement originale : toute la fic est racontée du point de vue de Mark Carter. La façon dont sa perception des choses, en regard avec sa soeur, évolue est très bien racontée. Et la relation entre Sam et Mark est quelque chose qui est rarement abordée de cette manière dans les fics (qu'elles soient francophones ou anglophones).

'The in-laws' signifie 'la belle-famille' (la famille par alliance) ; ainsi 'sister in-law' signifie 'belle-soeur', etc.  
Le titre prend tout son sens à la fin de la fic.

La fic est composée de 11 chapitres.

Jessa m'a demandé de lui envoyer la traduction de vos commentaires : alors pour elle, tous à vos claviers... (euh, pour moi aussi !)

Bonne lecture et bonne année !

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1**

Quand j'ai fait la paix avec mon père il y a quelques années, je pensais que les choses iraient mieux. En lui permettant de revenir dans ma vie, j'ai eu aussi le retour de ma soeur. Du moins je le pensais. Sam et moi avions toujours été proches – en tant que grand frère, c'était ma responsabilité de la protéger quand papa n'était pas là. Et papa n'était pas souvent là. Même si Sam était seulement de quelques années ma cadette, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était une répétition pour moi-même au rôle de père. Elle arriva à me faire croire que ce serait facile. Sam était le rêve pour tous les parents, et des grands frères. Elle était intelligente et bien élevée, extravertie et populaire, et elle m'aidait même avec mon travail scolaire, non que j'aie jamais admis cela à quiconque.

Aussi, quand j'ai ouvert ma porte à papa et à Sam il y a de cela cinq ans, je fis l'erreur ridicule de croire qu'ils étaient de retour dans ma vie. Sam et papa avaient toujours été très proches, et ça ne me surprit pas qu'ils soient restés en contact pendant des années sans m'y inclure. Ce fut une surprise, cependant, que Sam ait tant changé durant ces années. J'étais parti près de dix ans, aussi embarrassé que je sois de l'admettre, sans parler à mon père et pas beaucoup avec ma soeur à l'exception des cartes qu'on envoie pendant les vacances. A travers les cartes de Noël et les anniversaires des enfants, nous n'échangions rien de vraiment intéressant. J'ai en fait appelé Sam quand mon fils est né, dû principalement au fait que j'avais reçu un mot une semaine plus tôt qu'elle était transférée à Colorado Springs de Washington où elle y avait été depuis la fin de l'école.

Apparemment ces petits mots occasionnels avaient révélé très peu. A ma grande déception, ma brillante soeur progressait avec bonheur dans sa carrière au service du gouvernement où je lui avais dit tant de fois qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Et, bien sûr, ces maigres contacts furent brefs et spécifiques, empêchant le sujet concernant papa d'être évoqué. Quand Sam m'appela un jour par surprise, presque hystérique dans sa façon contrôlée et calme à la fois, à propos de papa étant en phase terminale d'un lymphome, ce fut seulement par sens des convenances que je ne lui ai pas raccrochée au nez.

Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle n'appela jamais pour dire qu'il était mort. Bien sûr, cela prit sens lorsqu'il frappa à ma porte. Mais j'étais un peu fâché qu'elle n'ait pas rappelé pour dire qu'il avait survécu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'explication sur cela. C'était tout simplement parti, apparemment. J'espère vraiment que si jamais j'ai quelque chose comme cela qu'elle disparaîtra mystérieusement d'elle-même.

J'ai pardonné à mon père. Parce qu'il était là. Parce qu'il était mon père. Parce qu'en regardant le visage de ma petite fille, j'ai su, sans doute possible, que cela me tuerait si jamais elle cessait de me parler. Je n'avais rien à pardonner à Sam, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Mais la femme à qui j'ai parlé ce jour-là n'était pas la même femme que j'avais connue.

Maintenant, je dois reconnaître que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle était à peine une femme. Elle était au début de la vingtaine, progressant sur son doctorat à tombeau ouvert sans même avoir conscience qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que tous ses camarades étudiants. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'elle était brillante. Elle n'a jamais vraiment semblé remarquer qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale. Elle était simplement une de ces filles exceptionnellement chanceuses avec un avenir doré qui probablement agaçait tous ceux qui étaient jaloux d'elle. Elle était aussi exubérante que lorsqu'elle était pom-pom girl pendant ses années de lycée. Elle était heureuse et alerte, sociable et si bavarde que cela me rendait dingue – parce qu'elle était généralement bavarde à propos de sujets qui étaient bien au-delà de ma compréhension que j'aurais pu crier. Même quand elle servait dans l'Air Force, elle était ainsi – partant en digression à propos de sujets sur lesquels elle travaillait avec excitation avant de se souvenir que c'était top secret et alors m'implorait de ne rien dire à personne de ce qu'elle avait dit, comme si j'en avais compris suffisamment pour savoir quoi répéter si je l'avais voulu. C'était simplement Sam Carter.

Quelque part sur le chemin, Sam Carter avait été remplacée par un clone – physiquement, elle ressemblait à Sam, mais sa personnalité était celle de papa. Elle était calme et réservée, elle ne desserrait quasiment pas les dents et ne disait que le strict nécessaire sur elle et sa vie pour vraiment avoir une conversation avec elle. Je suppose que c'était dû à tous ces trucs de l'Air Force je me sentais coupable pour ne pas lui avoir parlé, comme si cela était responsable du changement de sa personnalité.

De temps en temps, la vraie Sam faisait une apparition – comme lorsqu'elle acheta à Nicky un télescope pour son huitième anniversaire et parla sans discontinuer des étoiles et des planètes si longtemps que Nicky s'endormit.

Mais la plupart du temps, j'obtenais une réponse polie, de petits hochements de tête, et d'étranges coups de fil qui n'expliquaient jamais de manière satisfaisante pourquoi Sam n'était pas là pour Noël ou un anniversaire ou toute autre visite qu'elle affirmait avoir inscrite sur son calendrier. J'ai donc commencé à la voir comme j'avais toujours vu papa – je savais que quelque part, au plus profond d'elle, elle tenait à ma famille et moi, mais je savais que nous n'étions pas beaucoup dans son esprit. Et le silence gêné lorsque j'essayais d'aller au-delà de la prétendue 'Télémétrie Radar de l'Espace Profond', que même moi avais reconnue comme étant une couverture et disait que quoi qu'elle fasse accaparait beaucoup de ses pensées.

Inutile de dire que lorsque j'eus le coup de fil ce jour-là – sans même que Sam ait raté aucun événement important – et que ma soeur était au bout du fil, et non le Colonel de l'Air Force, je veux dire, vraiment, ma soeur, je sus qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Elle dansa autour de la raison de son appel, ignorant mes questions sur ses reniflements et demandant comment Nicky et Matt allaient et comment ma femme allait et s'il y avait du nouveau dans le travail. Troublé, je répétai les mêmes questions appropriées, comment elle allait, quelles nouvelles elle avait. Elle discuta d'une vente à une épicerie pendant au moins dix minutes avant de lâcher deux nouvelles incroyables.

« Pete et moi avons rompu, » dit-elle. Puis elle fit une pause, et je me demandai si elle était vraiment blessée par cela. Un moment plus tard, le reste vint. « Papa est parti. »

Je sus qu'elle ne parlait pas de vacances. _Parti_, parti. J'ai fermé mes yeux étroitement, ressentant une douleur au fond de moi que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ressentir. Il y avait un silence complet dans la maison, car Stephanie et les enfants étaient au magasin, et je me sentais si seul que j'étais heureux d'avoir une Sam bavarde au téléphone. Il me fallut quelques instants pour arriver à forcer les mots à sortir en une sorte de réponse automatique destinée à masquer le fait que ma tête ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et en bonne Carter, Sam ne répondit pas.

« Il va y avoir un service funèbre. Ce sera à la chapelle de l'Académie de l'Air Force. » Elle débita à toute allure quelques autres informations, la date, l'heure et l'itinéraire à partir de l'hôtel qu'elle avait retenu pour nous au cas où nous ne voudrions pas rester avec elle. J'inscrivis cela sans rien lui demander de plus.

Je connaissais la façon des militaires – mon père était mort et tout ce que j'allais découvrir serait le moment où je devrais présenter mes respects. Je ne fus même pas en colère. Je me suis rappelé que j'avais provoqué cela en la laissant seule avec uniquement mon père comme famille pendant beaucoup trop d'années et lui promis, à ma petite soeur effrayée, blessée et pourtant toujours imperturbable, que nous serions là aussi vite que nous pourrions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je discutais de cela avec Stéphanie dans l'avion pendant que les enfants dormaient. Bien sûr, sa première question quand je lui ai dit que nous allions dans le Colorado fut 'qu'est-il arrivé à ton père ?' Ses propres parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture avant que nous soyons mariés, aussi elle avait été enthousiaste que nos enfants aient un grand-père. Je ne pus que hausser mes épaules et rouler mes yeux, révélant que je ne savais pas et ne pouvais pas croire que la mort de mon retraité de père avait quelque chose à voir avec l'armée.

Nous ne prîmes pas connaissance de notre hôtel. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de voir ce que faisait Sam, voir comment elle allait, voir si elle désirait de la compagnie ou si elle préférait être seule. Les enfants étaient réveillés et s'ennuyaient, devenant bruyants lorsque je me garai devant la maison de Sam. Je n'eus même pas à sortir de la voiture – sa voiture n'était pas là et la maison était complètement sombre et il y avait une pile de journaux devant sa porte. Nous retournâmes à l'hôtel et je laissai un message sur le portable de Sam. Je me sentis mal pour elle. Je savais qu'elle était terriblement proche de papa et elle était un bourreau de travail et avec son boulot, quel qu'il soit, je supposai qu'un pauvre type la faisait travailler malgré sa perte.

Je n'eus pas de nouvelle d'elle jusqu'au matin suivant, quand elle me dit qu'elle me rencontrerait à la porte de l'Académie parce qu'il fallait un laissez-passer pour se rendre près de la chapelle où la cérémonie avait lieu. Je trouvais cela étrange que seuls les militaires et ceux qui étaient escortés par les militaires auraient l'autorisation d'y assister, mais j'ai alors réalisé qu'à l'exception des quatre personnes de ma famille, c'était tout ce que papa avait. Et étant donné la fin de ses fiançailles, il en était de même pour Sam. Cela me rendit triste pour elle. Son affection pour papa avait été si forte qu'elle avait adopté sa vie déserte qui tournait autour du travail et des connaissances de travail.

Je la reconnus à peine quand elle nous rejoignit. Je m'attendais à l'uniforme, mais quelque part je m'attendais encore à moitié à l'ancienne Sam, dans un jean confortable et un vieux pull. Je souris maladroitement étant donné les circonstances lorsqu'elle s'entassa avec les enfants sur le siège arrière de la voiture de location. Lorsque je me garai devant la porte, Sam parla sèchement aux hommes. Ils la saluèrent respectueusement et nous permirent d'entrer. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, prenant connaissance de toutes les décorations sur son uniforme. Il y avait eu une époque, où je voulais moi-même suivre les pas de mon père, où je pouvais réciter la signification de chaque médaille. J'avais oublié au fil des années ce que signifiait exactement Lieutenant Colonel. Surtout pour une femme. Surtout pour une femme qui avait passé beaucoup d'années à l'école. Cela me revint quand je vis la reconnaissance et le respect dans les yeux des hommes qui parlèrent avec elle.

Mais je vis également quelque chose d'autre. Ma sœur qui avait toujours été et serait dans mon esprit, jeune, innocente et insouciante, avait vieilli. Les années avaient commencé à se montrer – et ce n'étaient pas des rides de joie. Il y avait des plis sur son front qu'elle s'était donnée elle-même en travaillant vingt heures par jour. Il y avait des rides autour de ses yeux, aggravées par les poches que son maquillage ne cachait pas complètement. Ses yeux étaient rouges également, mais toute autre preuve de son chagrin avait été effacée. Néanmoins, elle paraissait fatiguée.

Je continuais de l'étudier après avoir garé la voiture et que nous commençâmes à marcher. Sam avait toujours été grande et mince, mais son uniforme attirait l'attention sur combien maigre elle était réellement. Je me demandais si elle mangeait, et n'aurions-nous pas été sur le chemin de la cérémonie funèbre de mon père, je l'aurais peut-être taquinée à propos de cela.

Notre progression fut interrompue un instant lorsque Nicky vit un papillon qu'elle voulait attraper. Stéphanie la suivit, essayant de la faire revenir sur le trottoir. Je soulevai Nicky pour empêcher d'autres escapades et Stéphanie lissa la robe de Nicky. Sam nous regarda avec un sourire triste, révélant une fissure dans la façade de son prétendu bonheur. Je savais que Sam avait toujours voulu sa propre famille ; elle allait être assez âgée pour que les probabilités soient minces.

Un homme s'approcha de nous et serra Sam étroitement dans ses bras ce qui révélait combien il n'était pas militaire. « Comment allez-vous, Sam ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, admettant davantage à lui en un geste qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec moi. « Daniel, voici mon frère, Mark. » Elle énonça les autres noms des membres de ma famille, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me dire à qui je parlais, elle fut distraite par un autre homme – un homme noir, grand, imposant qui me surprit par sa façon si douce d'étreindre Sam.

Le premier ne fit pas attention à eux, me tendit sa main presque comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être interrompu. « Dr. Daniel Jackson. » Il avait une attitude amicale en lui qui me mit à l'aise.

« Vous n'êtes pas de l'Air Force. »

Il sembla stupéfait. « Non. Non. Seigneur Dieu, non. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui lui fit oui de la tête. « Je suis archéologue. Je travaille avec Sam. »

« Dans la Mesure de l'Espace Profond par Radiotélémétrie ? » Je haussai mes sourcils.

Il ne broncha pas. « Voici un autre collègue à nous, Teal'c. Teal'c, voici Mark Carter, le frère de Sam. »

Je priai que mon visage ne reflète pas la seule pensée que j'avais à ce moment-là, et qui était 'que diable est-ce là comme nom,' car j'avais peur que cela pourrait le conduire à me botter les fesses. Je souris au visage sans expression devant moi et offrit ma main.

Il s'inclina légèrement et ignora ma main. « C'est bon de faire votre connaissance, Mark Carter. »

J'ouvris ma bouche pour le corriger sur mon nom, mais Sam secoua la tête. D'où qu'il vienne, apparemment, elle s'attendait à cela. « Alors vous travaillez avec Sam aussi ? »

« Oui. » Son visage resta impassible ; il n'ajouta rien de plus.

« D'accord. Super. » Je compris que je n'obtiendrais rien d'autre de lui. Je songeai à le questionner à propos du chapeau qu'il portait, mais je décidai de ne pas le faire. Cela me vaudrait sans doute de me faire botter les fesses.

Daniel, semblant le plus humain des trois personnes devant moi, parut inconfortable et tripota ses lunettes. Il se tourna brusquement vers Sam. « Jack est déjà à l'intérieur. »

Sam acquiesça. « J'y serai d'un instant à l'autre. » Heureusement, ses mots semblèrent libérer les deux hommes pour entrer à l'intérieur, nous laissant à notre gêne familiale au lieu d'étrangers se fixant les uns les autres. Elle me regarda. « Le Général O'Neill est mon, euh, patron. » Une expression étrange passa alors sur son visage et je fus vraiment désolé pour elle.

Là était ma petite sœur, souffrant de la perte de son père, seule, et elle venait juste de réaliser que les seules personnes présentes étaient ses collègues de travail. Elle n'avait pas de mari ou de petit ami. Elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Elle n'avait apparemment pas d'amis. Elle avait seulement des collègues de travail. En un instant de faiblesse, je déposai Nicky et mis mon bras autour des épaules de Sam. Je venais de voir deux hommes avec qui elle ne faisait que travailler lui donner une étreinte chaleureuse sans aucune résistance de sa part. Mais à l'instant où je la touchai, elle se tendit. Après une pause gênée, je m'écartai.

« Nous devrions entrer, je pense. » Je pris la main de Nicky, retournai à Stéphanie son haussement d'épaule, et suivis Sam, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner avant que je n'aie fini de parler.

La foule à l'intérieur de la chapelle était juste comme je l'avais suspectée : une mer de bleu. A côté de Daniel et de quel-est-son-nom, je comptai trois personnes qui n'étaient pas en uniforme de l'Air Force. Mais honnêtement, j'étais surpris du nombre si important de personnes présentes. En dépit de notre réconciliation, je devais admettre que mon père était un homme bourru. Il ne se faisait pas facilement des amis ; il savait beaucoup mieux leur donner des ordres. Alors que nous traversions la foule, reconnaissant de temps en temps un visage surgi de l'enfance, Sam fut arrêtée un million de fois. Bien sûr ils savaient tous qui elle était, mais plus que cela, ils la connaissaient elle. Cela était évident dans le ton de leur voix lorsqu'ils offraient leurs condoléances et la façon dont ils s'informaient d'elle personnellement. Triste qu'elle n'ait pas de vie ni d'amis, mais Sam était très appréciée. Car je me rendis compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là pour mon père. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, là pour Sam.

Sam nous mena à un banc au premier rang, mais avant qu'elle ne s'assoie avec nous, le Général O'Neill s'approcha. Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'il était son patron, aussi je ne fus pas vraiment choqué à la manière dont elle sortit soudainement de l'espèce de brouillard dans lequel elle avait été depuis que je l'avais rencontrée aux portes de l'Académie. Il était exactement ce que je m'attendais de l'homme qui travaillait avec ma sœur, et tué la personnalité de Sam. Il semblait dur, froid, sans émotion. Je pouvais le voir lui donner des ordres, sans doute hurlant de misère d'avoir à porter toutes ces médailles tout le temps ; sa veste devait peser des tonnes.

« Carter. » Je levai les yeux par réflexe, agacé que son salaud de patron n'arrivait même pas à utiliser son prénom. Je décidai qu'il ne le connaissait sûrement pas. « Hammond vous cherche. »

« Il est déjà là ? Merci, monsieur. » Sam le suivit, visiblement comme s'il s'y attendait, sans un mot pour moi. Je supposai qu'elle avait prévu de revenir.

Stéphanie se pencha vers moi. « Ton père avait beaucoup d'amis. »

« Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. » J'allais lui dire mon observation du fait qu'ils étaient tous là pour Sam une fois que nous serions quelque part où nous ne serions pas entendus. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit mal interprété et que ça se retourne contre elle, et je savais indubitablement que ça se retournerait contre elle.

J'observais Sam accueillir Hammond. Il était corpulent et chauve, et semblait beaucoup plus abordable que la plupart des généraux trois étoiles qu'il avait déjà vus, surtout lorsqu'il serra Sam dans ses bras. Je gardai mes yeux sur elle alors que les deux généraux se parlaient. Sam paraissait écouter, mais elle ne participait pas.

Le prêtre éclaircit sa voix pour indiquer qu'il était prêt à commencer. Je m'attendais à ce que Sam s'excuse et vienne s'asseoir avec moi. Nous étions sa famille, après tout. Nous étions la seule famille qui restait.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se tourna et resta où elle était avec les deux généraux de chaque côté d'elle. Les deux autres hommes que j'avais rencontrés debout à côté de O'Neill. J'ai regardé ma femme. Elle semblait aussi confuse que moi.

« Est-ce que d'habitude la famille ne reste pas ensemble en cette occasion ? »

« Nous étions assis ensemble aux funérailles de maman. »

« Peut-être que c'est une sorte de protocole. »

Je haussai les épaules en réponse et reportai mon attention sur le prêtre. Du moins, j'essayai. Mes yeux continuèrent de se balader vers Sam. Je remarquai comment elle se tenait épaule contre épaule avec son patron, si près, en fait, que le tissu de leurs uniformes se touchaient. Le Général Hammond, un homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré ni entendu parler, approcha du lutrin pour parler de mon père. Il raconta des histoires sur papa que je n'avais jamais entendues, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant, des histoires qui reflétaient une autre facette d'un homme que je n'avais pas bien connu. Il raconta avoir entendu histoire après histoire sur Sam au cours des années à tel point qu'il arrivait à peine à supporter d'en entendre davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait connue par lui-même et réalisé qu'elle méritait tous les éloges de son père.

La tête de Sam s'inclina et je savais, simplement je savais, que ma sœur pleurait. Son corps resta parfaitement immobile, mais je pouvais le dire. Une fois encore, je maudis l'entraînement militaire qui l'empêchait de s'autoriser la simple libération de larmes. Et alors il vit la main de O'Neill se tendre vers elle. Sa main resta au creux de sa taille – pas une grande scène dans le schéma des choses – mais c'était suffisant. C'était un petit signe, mais un signe néanmoins. Ca n'était pas bon. Ils étaient en uniforme. Il était son supérieur. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres officiers autour pour que personne d'autre ne l'ait vu. Je blâmai et pardonnai l'homme dans un même souffle – il faisait quelque chose qui pourrait endommager la carrière de Sam, mais il ne la laissait pas se tenir là pleurer seule.

Sa main resta sur son dos pendant plusieurs minutes, offrant son soutien de la même façon que je l'aurais fait avait-elle été près de moi. Une fois ses mains de retour à ses côtés, il retourna son attention à la cérémonie.

Etonnamment, l'homme étrange avec le chapeau, dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom sinon qu'il était bizarre, s'avança. Il n'avança pas loin, seulement quelques pas pour faire face à Sam. « Jacob Carter était un des meilleurs guerriers que j'ai eu l'honneur de connaître. » Il tendit la main et saisit l'avant bras de Sam en une étrange démonstration à laquelle elle sembla familière, mais je fus trop saisi par la pensée de mon père en tant que guerrier pour le remarquer.

Je notai que la main d'O'NEILL revint dans le dos de Sam et seulement à ce moment-là je réalisai que ce simple énoncé la faisait à nouveau pleurer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête un instant plus tard et il s'avança, une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas faisant l'éloge de mon père.

O'Neill ne finit pas une phrase de son discours avant que Sam ne cache son visage derrière ses mains. Daniel bougea immédiatement, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules. Sam se détendit assez pour poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'O'Neill parlait. Il parla de façon presque énigmatique, faisant des références à des choses que je ne compris pas, mais d'autres personnes semblèrent apprécier. Il fit même quelques commentaires qui amenèrent des sourires et quelques rires de l'assemblée ce qui probablement aurait été drôle si ma sœur ne pleurait pas et que mon père n'était pas mort. Quand il redescendit, il s'arrêta devant Sam, retenant ses yeux pendant un long moment. Sans un mot, Daniel s'écarta, permettant à O'Neill de retourner à côté de Sam.

Le prêtre rappela à chacun qu'il y aurait un rassemblement chez Sam et puis termina par quelques mots de bénédiction. Le temps qu'il ait terminé, Sam fut de retour en mode militaire, comme je l'avais vue ce matin – les yeux rouges, mais pas de larmes.

Je fus accosté par quelques généraux aux cheveux blancs qui insistèrent pour régaler ma femme d'histoires ridicules à propos d'un garçon qu'ils pensaient que j'avais été. Stéphanie écouta poliment aussi longtemps qu'elle put avant de s'excuser à propos des enfants qui avaient besoin d'une sieste. Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule, mais lorsque j'atteignis le parking, Sam n'était nulle part. Ni aucun de ses gardes du corps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le temps que nous parvenions à la maison de Sam, il y avait déjà beaucoup de voitures le long du trottoir. Alors que je continuai pour me garer plusieurs maisons plus loin, je remarquai l'homme au chapeau me faisant signe. Il se tenait dans l'allée de Sam, bloquant la place.

Il me fixa sans sourire alors que je m'arrêtai. « Le Colonel Carter a demandé que je réserve cette place pour votre véhicule. » Il disparut dans la maison avant que je ne puisse le remercier. Bien sûr, il me fallut admettre que cela me prit plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû pour que je réalise que le Colonel Carter était Sam.

Je me tournai vers Stéphanie. « Je suppose qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié après tout. »

Nous entrâmes, notant que les journaux qui tapissaient le porche étaient empilés dans le hall, à côté d'une gigantesque pile de courrier. Je n'avais été dans la maison de Sam que quelques fois, mais je savais que ma sœur n'aurait pas de la poussière sur tous les meubles si elle était là pour y remédier. Elle n'était pas chez elle souvent ; je me sentis mieux sachant que toutes ses excuses pour les visites manquées n'avaient pas été des mensonges. J'étais sur le point de faire un commentaire alors que nous passions devant la cuisine. Daniel et Teal'c, le nom me revint aussitôt que j'entendis Daniel le répéter, se déplaçaient autour de la pièce, totalement à l'aise en fouillant dans les tiroirs et placards.

Je me tournai vers la gauche, prenant la vision du salon de ma sœur. La pièce était déjà emplie de personnes. Chaque surface plane était couverte de nourriture. Je pris une assiette et rejoignit la file, réalisant alors que je passai plateau après plateau de desserts qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Dans mon expérience, les amis du défunt apportaient la nourriture pour que la famille n'ait pas à cuisiner. Alors que je surveillai la scène, tout ce que je vis étaient des cookies et des gâteaux, et ce qui semblait être le plus grand saladier de jello bleu. Je posai mon assiette vide sur le tas et cherchai Sam.

Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la plus heureuse des vies de famille, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était assez normale. Terne, comparée aux histoires que j'entendais de temps en temps par les amis, parlant de match de hurlements et de vaisselles brisées, des petits cousins se mariant quand personne ne regardait.

Et alors je vis ma sœur, dans son uniforme de cérémonie, assise sur le canapé avec une assiette de gâteau, de tarte et de cookie. Daniel était d'un côté d'elle, tenant une assiette de gâteau et de jello. Daniel et Sam regardèrent chacun l'assiette de l'autre puis se les échangèrent sans un mot. O'Neill était de l'autre côté de Sam. Il avait une tarte, une tarte complète avec son plat en aluminium, sur son giron et une fourchette dans sa main. Teal'c était assis de l'autre côté de lui, se penchant en arrière et aspirant une boîte de crème fouettée dans sa bouche. Tous les quatre étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, pourtant aucun ne sembla le remarquer, encore moins s'en soucier.

Teal'c aspira la boîte à plusieurs reprises avant de se redresser et de parler. « Cette boîte n'est pas assez grande. »

O'Neill le regarda d'un air sceptique. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez tout mangé. Je voulais en mettre sur ma tarte. Je ne peux pas manger une tarte aux pommes sans crème fouettée. »

Il acquiesça. « En effet, O'Neill, il n'y en a plus. » Il examina la boîte. « La crème préparée devrait être vendue dans des récipients plus grands. »

O'Neill donna un coup de coude à Sam. « Carter, Teal'c a mangé toute la crème fouettée. »

Incrédule, j'observai alors que ma sœur, d'habitude si comme il faut, parla avec une énorme quantité de jello dans sa bouche. « Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? » Elle avala. « Monsieur. »

O'Neill se pencha en arrière et tendit le bras au-dessus de Sam pour tapoter Daniel. « Y a-t-il encore de la crème fouettée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois avoir vu du glaçage. Est-ce que ça conviendrait ? »

Sam regarda O'Neill. « Si vous mettez du glaçage sur cette tarte, je vais vomir. »

« C'est pour Teal'c. »

Sam lui jeta un regard noir avec une expression que je reconnus instantanément comme son 'Ouais, c'est ça'. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle regardait son supérieur, un général, de cette façon. Je me crispai à vrai dire, attendant qu'il explose.

O'Neill regarda Teal'c, qui secouait la boîte vide et écrasée de crème fouettée et essayait d'en récupérer encore. « Que pensez-vous du glaçage ? »

Teal'c hocha la tête solennellement comme il l'avait fait dans la chapelle. « Oui, j'essayerais cela à la place. » Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Je regardai ma femme. Sa bouche était ouverte et je fus embarrassé, bien que je n'arrivai pas à expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que je venais juste de voir ma soeur participant à la plus étrange scène que j'avais jamais vue. « Stéph, tu crois qu'ils auraient pu se soûler aussi vite ? » Il y avait trois bouteilles de bière ouvertes sur le sol près de leurs pieds.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont tous euphoriques, Mark. Ce sont les plus étranges funérailles auxquelles j'ai assistées. » Néanmoins, je n'étais pas sûr si elle se plaignait car elle avait une poignée de cookies et de petits gâteaux dans son assiette.

Notre conversation s'interrompit quand nous remarquâmes que Nicky s'était égarée vers eux. En tant que père, mon premier instinct fut de secourir ma fille de ces fous. Mais j'ai simplement regardé comme Sam lui sourit chaleureusement.

Nicky tendit ses bras vers Sam. « Tante Sammy ! »

Sam lui fit un sourire magnifique, la vue de sa nièce effaçant momentanément la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici. « Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi, Nicky ? »

O'Neill lui prit son assiette alors qu'elle soulevait Nicky et la posait sur ses cuisses. Le visage d'O'Neill craqua d'un grand sourire et je modifiai ma première impression de lui – il n'apparaissait plus aussi dur et froid. « Salut, Nicky, je suis Jack. Aimes-tu la tarte aux pommes ? »

Nicky secoua sa tête. « J'aime les cookies au chocolat ! »

« Un cookie au chocolat, tout de suite. » O'Neill tendit le bras au-dessus de Sam et de Nicky et chipa un coockie de la main de Daniel, malgré ses protestations. « Voici pour toi. »

Nicky fourra la moitié du cookie dans sa bouche pendant que Daniel boudait. Il n'était pas évident de savoir duquel des deux, Sam et O'Neill, riaient. Sam empêcha Nicky de manger l'autre moitié. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Merci, Jack. » Elle sourit à O'Neill.

O'Neill sourit largement. « Tu sais, tu ressembles à tante Sammy quand tu souris. »

Et soudainement, je n'étais plus inquiet du tout de laisser mes enfants autour d'eux. J'étais, cependant, sincèrement inquiet de la quantité de sucre qu'ils ingéreraient avant la fin de la journée.

Je me détournai, distrait pendant un instant par le Général Adams. Il était une de ces personnes que je me rappelai de mon enfance. Assez étrangement, j'étais enthousiaste car il me connaissait. Pas quelqu'un qu'il pensait était moi, pas ma soeur, mais moi. Je discutai avec lui aimablement pendant quelques minutes tandis que Stéph disparut dans l'autre pièce, probablement à la recherche d'une femme avec qui discuter puisqu'elles étaient horriblement absentes du salon. En fait, trouver quelqu'un dans la maison ayant moins de quarante ans devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les gens arrivaient.

Quand je retournai à mon observation, le groupe sur le canapé s'était dispersé. Sam n'était nulle part. Teal'c était revenu et tenait un tube de glaçage dans la main. Je gloussai à la vue de cet homme extrayant avec attention les chips multicolores et les alignant sur la table basse tandis qu'il mangeait le glaçage seul.

Et puis, O'Neill fut devant moi. Il avait une bière dans chaque main, m'en offrant une. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur, mais je me rappelai trop bien les leçons sévères de papa sur comment l'attitude de la famille peut rejaillir sur un officier. Je souris par égard pour Sam et prit la bière, serra la main qu'il offrit une fois libérée de la bière.

« Jack O'Neill. »

« Mark Carter. »

« Oui, je l'avais deviné. » Il me fixa durement et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il semblait essayer de me lire, mais j'étais de la famille. Il aurait dû être celui qui était intimidé.

La pensée m'irrita. « Alors vous être la raison pour laquelle Sam ne voit jamais la lumière du jour ? »

« Elle voit la lumière du jour. » Merde, il était difficile à déchiffrer. D'aussi loin que je pouvais dire, il y avait autant de chance qu'il soit amusé qu'en colère.

Je me détournai, notant soudain que nous étions observés. Teal'c avait posé sa cuillère et inclina sa tête sur le côté, nous étudiant. Daniel et Sam étaient dans la cuisine. Daniel prétendait être fasciné par sa bouteille de bière ; Sam nous fixait simplement. Je n'aurais pu dire lequel de nous deux était examiné, mais à en juger par la façon dont O'Neill me regardait, j'avais la sensation nauséeuse que c'était moi. Alors que je le regardai à nouveau, je le vis suivre mon regard. Curieux, je me retournai, amusé de voir Teal'c devenir soudain fasciné avec son glaçage et Daniel brusquement décidé de faire la vaisselle. Sam garda le contact avec les yeux d'O'Neill pendant un long moment avant d'articuler en silence 'soyez gentil' à son supérieur. Elle n'était assurément pas en train de me regarder ; j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle remarqua à peine que j'étais là.

Juste au cas où ses mots auraient été à mon intention, j'essayai de sourire. « Avez-vous travaillé avec Sam pendant longtemps ? »

Il avait un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se concentra à nouveau sur moi et je sus sans regarder que Sam en faisait de même. « Oui, cela fait presque dix ans. Super. » Il semblait satisfait de lui-même.

« Cela fait longtemps. » Je butai avec les mots alors que je réalisai que l'homme devant moi avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Sam avait tant changé durant ces presque dix ans.

Il l'initia, mais je n'offris pas de résistance lorsque tous les deux nous nous déplaçâmes légèrement pour regarder Sam. Elle continuait de nous fixer, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle rougit alors qu'elle se détourna pour aider Daniel avec la vaisselle. O'Neill sourit presque avec regret. « Carter était un bébé en ce temps-là. »

Je savais qu'il disait cela avec affection, étrange alors qu'il était son supérieur de parler de cette manière, et qu'il avait une bonne mémoire de la Sam que j'avais si bien connue. Mais je me hérissai toujours au fait qu'elle avait changé et à lui par extension pour avoir quelque chose à avoir dans ce changement. « Elle l'est encore. » Je pouvais entendre le grondement dans ma voix, délivrant un avertissement muet que je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité d'énoncer depuis des années.

O'Neill ne répondit pas. Il ne s'agita pas, ne grimaça pas, ne se défila pas, ne sembla même pas m'avoir entendu. Il me fixa simplement dans les yeux pendant un long moment et je fus soudain bien conscient du fait qu'il me tuerait si jamais je la faisais souffrir, même si j'étais son frère. La compréhension dut se voir sur mon visage. O'Neill sourit et me serra la main à nouveau, la menace ayant disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Ravi de vous avoir parlé, Mark. »

Je n'avais jamais été fan des militaires, ni fan des personnes qui étaient amis ou connaissances ou même simplement connaissaient ma soeur, mais je lui souris en retour, sachant que ma soeur était parfaitement en sécurité près de lui. « A la prochaine, Jack. »

Je me détournai, en secouant ma tête comme si cela m'aiderait à éviter la confusion. Des aspects de la vie de ma soeur, notamment de ses collègues de travail, me donnaient mal à la tête. Et tout cet étalage ridicule de gâteaux de toutes formes et tailles commençaient à paraître vraiment bons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je passai quelques heures à me mélanger aux groupes autour de moi, parlant à des personnes au hasard. Bien sûr, les gens étaient, caricaturalement, réservés sur le travail de mon père, mais ils étaient tous heureux de partager les histoires et anecdotes amusantes sur lui. Je fus ébahi de découvrir qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes aussi mauvaises que j'avais toujours pensé, bien que certaines d'entre elles étaient notablement pires. Je commençai à voir une autre facette de mon père, peut-être celle que Sam avait toujours vue, ça pourrait être assez drôle et amusant. J'appris même que, bien qu'il y avait certaine tension de temps en temps, mon père et Jack semblaient bien s'entendre. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi cela me sembla important à cet instant ; je savais seulement que ça l'était.

Presque tout le monde était parti en fin d'après-midi. Affamé, j'en avais été réduit à manger une poignée de cookies pendant que j'observais mes enfants s'amuser en jouant un jeu qui impliquait de grimper sur Teal'c. Je les aurais réprimandés, mais Jack les encourageait alors que Sam gloussait et que Daniel roulait ses yeux et Teal'c, en dépit de ses demandes répétées que quelqu'un enlève les enfants de sa personne, ne semblait pas vraiment s'en plaindre. La seule chose qui le terrorisa, qui en fait les terrorisa tous les quatre, fut quand Matt fit presque tomber le chapeau de sa tête. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu quatre personnes bouger si vite dans ma vie. Je haussais les épaules à Stéphanie avant qu'elle n'ait l'opportunité de demander, présumant qu'il y avait une quelconque cicatrice ou quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que les enfants voient.

Donc ce furent nous et eux. Et mes enfants déloyaux qui avaient changé de camp, le 'nous' en devenait pathétique. Matt s'éloigna du jeu avec Teal'c et s'approcha de Jack. Jack était en train de racler le plat de sa dernière tarte, laquelle avait, à un certain point, eu une épaisse couche de glaçage sur le dessus.

J'observais mon fils tirer le bras de l'homme. Il sourit à Jack, visiblement ébloui par la quantité alarmante de quincaillerie sur la poitrine de l'homme plus âgé. « Puis-je voir ton chapeau ? »

Jack sourit largement et hocha sa tête, se baissant pour que Matt puisse ôter vivement la casquette de sa tête. Matt la posa fièrement sur sa tête, ne se préoccupant pas qu'elle couvrait ses yeux et le faisait trébucher sur les objets. Jack observa mon fils avec un grand sourire, ne se formalisant apparemment pas que ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions. Personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer. Encore une fois, il m'avait surpris. De tous les généraux coincés, déplorables, durs à cuire qu'il avait jamais rencontrés, Jack n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Matt montra à Stéphanie et à moi son couvre-chef et nous nous sommes exclamés avec à propos. Matt retourna en flânant vers Jack, heurtant plusieurs meubles sur son chemin. Il sourit à nouveau à Jack. « Je veux être comme toi quand je serai grand ! »

Je reconnus à peine l'éclat de rire dut à l'alcool qui suivit le commentaire de mon fils. Tous les yeux dans la pièce se tournèrent lentement vers Sam, qui avait apparemment bu régulièrement de la bière depuis ce matin. Elle avait le visage rouge, riant de manière hystérique. Daniel, qui était assis juste à côté d'elle, la regarda et commença à rire aussi.

« Très bien, les enfants, ça suffit. » Jack traversa la pièce et prit les bouteilles de bière des mains de ses amis. « Vous êtes tous les deux ivres. » Il ne me sembla pas fâché, et étonnamment, Sam crut la même chose.

Elle refoula ses éclats de rire, se penchant en arrière pour le regarder alors qu'il s'éloignait. « Je ne riais pas de vous, monsieur. » Elle s'arrêta alors qu'un autre gloussement commença à s'échapper.

Jack baissa les yeux sur elle de sa position derrière le canapé. « Alors qu'y a-t-il donc de si drôle ? » Il parut vraiment indigné et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il se préoccupait de ce que ma soeur pensait.

« Monsieur, l'idée que le fils de Mark veuille rejoindre l'Air Force... eh bien, réellement, monsieur, il aurait fallu que vous voyiez nos vacances durant notre adolescence. »

Les yeux de Jack me décochèrent un regard et j'étudiai mes chaussures. Je n'avais jamais été fan des militaires et je ne l'ai pas vraiment caché. Et pour la première de ma vie, j'étais embarrassé de l'admettre. Il jeta un regard noir à Daniel, qui était toujours en train de ricaner. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Daniel sourit avec un air effronté à son ami. « A vrai dire la notion que quelqu'un voudrait être comme vous, Jack. Je veux dire, c'est sûr qu'avec quelques mauvaises blessures à la tête, peut-être, mais-- » Sa voix s'effilocha alors qu'il commença à rire à nouveau, suscitant les gloussements de Sam.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil à la paire assise à côté de lui. Ils étaient à nouveau hystériques, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre et se murmurant des choses que, fort heureusement, personne sinon eux ne pouvaient comprendre. Puis il me regarda. « Voici pourquoi je ne consomme pas de boissons alcoolisées. »

« C'est une bonne raison. »

« Jack ! » La plainte aiguë de Daniel me fit grincer les dents, mais Sam ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle avait reposé sa tête sur son épaule une fois encore et paraissait être assez confortable après qu'il posa son bras autour d'elle.

« Quoi, Daniel ? » Sa voix était étouffée alors qu'il fouillait le frigo de Sam.

« Puis-je ravoir ma bière ? »

« Non. » Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il commença à fouiller dans les placards autour. « Chouette ! » Je fus le seul qui leva les yeux quand je le vis sourire comme un idiot à la boîte de Fruit Loops, je réalisai pourquoi personne ne s'était donné la peine de regarder.

Il se trouva un bol, tourbillonnant à travers la cuisine de ma soeur comme s'il en était le propriétaire, et commença à y vider la moitié du contenu de la boîte de céréale. Il prit le cadeau qui en tomba, versa un peu de lait, et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé à côté de Sam, en dépit de multiples endroits plus spacieux dans la pièce.

Il tendit à Sam le cadeau. « Voici votre décodeur secret de l'anneau, Carter. »

Sam y jeta un coup d'oeil et gloussa. « Gardez-le, monsieur. Peut-être que vous serez capable de comprendre ce que je dis maintenant. »

Cette fois, Stéph et moi nous avons rejoint Daniel et Sam pour rire de Jack. Jack ne sembla pas heureux. Il jeta un regard noir à Sam et étrécit ses yeux. « Un peu de bière et soudain vous êtes comique. »

Sam ne se redressa pas, mais parut suffisamment réprimandée. Sembla être le mot-clé. Elle tendit la main et prit l'anneau de sa main. « Peut-être qu'il marchera sur les exposés de Daniel. »

Teal'c, qui pour quelque raison que ce soit avait semblé mentalement au-dessus de la mêlée, se leva, s'avança devant Jack et inclina la tête. « Je voudrais être le premier à offrir mes sincères congratulations pour vos fiançailles avec le Colonel Carter. »

Daniel commença à nouveau à rire. Le visage de Sam était comiquement rouge, bien que je ne pouvais dire si c'était de rires contenus ou d'embarras. Jack jeta un regard noir à Teal'c et je réalisai que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand quelqu'un marquait un point sur lui, probablement parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour penser à une réplique.

« Teal'c, Carter et moi ne sommes pas fiancés. » Il parla très lentement comme s'il essayait de contrôler l'envie de crier.

« Vous avez offert au Colonel Carter un anneau. N'est-ce pas ainsi que Pete Shanahan a fait connaître ses intentions ? »

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Sam m'avait parlé de la rupture de ses fiançailles, mais jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas qui d'autres savaient. Jack avait les yeux fermés et paraissait plutôt calme, mais je pouvais voir une veine faire saillie sur sa tempe. Daniel s'était instantanément calmé et sembla malade, bien qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une centaine d'autres raisons à cela.

Sam se leva après un long moment pénible. « Je vais aller m'allonger. »

Dès que la porte de sa chambre se ferma, Jack se leva et commença à nettoyer les plats et les déchets laissés dans la pièce. Daniel resta où il était assis, semblant toujours malade. Teal'c s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose qui a offensé O'Neill et le Colonel Carter ? »

Daniel grimaça. « Il y a une règle d'or, Teal'c, ne jamais mentionner le nom d'un ex-petit ami devant une femme tant qu'elle ne l'a pas mentionné en premier. »

Teal'c hocha la tête pensivement. Il s'approcha de Jack, ne montrant aucune peur quand l'aîné commença à jeter les choses plus violemment dans le sac-poubelle. « Ce n'était pas mon intention de faire de la peine au Colonel Carter. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Teal'c s'éloigna, ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Et je restai à fixer le supérieur de ma soeur, me demandant pourquoi il serait fâché contre quelqu'un qui ferait de la peine à Sam.

Stéphanie et moi nous sommes retirés de la pièce, retournant dans la salle à manger pour nous cacher. Les enfants avaient trouvé leur chemin vers une petite pièce et s'étaient mis à l'aise devant la télé. Toujours commère, Stéphanie resta près de la porte, essayant de jeter un oeil pour voir ce qu'il se passait, s'il se passait quelque chose. « T'a-t-elle dit qui les avait rompues ? »

Je m'assis sur la causeuse avec les enfants, installant Nicky sur mes genoux. « Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais d'après les apparences, je dirais que c'était lui. »

Stéph s'installa à côté de moi, me faisant sourire à notre reconstitution de Sam et de ses amis sur le canapé. « Peut-être devrais-tu l'appeler et lui dire qu'il est un pauvre type. »

« Je le ferais, mais je ne veux pas l'encourager à revenir. » Je pris la main de Stéph dans la mienne et lui sourit. J'étais si heureux de ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de ce genre de choses.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle se pencha en avant et me donna un baiser rapide. « Il aurait dû être là, pour présenter ses respects et pour réconforter Sam. S'ils allaient se marier, il n'aurait pas dû rompre complètement tous les liens si rapidement. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire, pensant à la manière dont Jack m'avait jaugé. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il survivrait si jamais il se montrait. »

« Si Sam est aussi bouleversée, elle serait heureuse de le ravoir. »

« Je ne parlais pas de Sam. »

Stéph haussa les épaules. « Elle et Daniel ne semblent pas avoir ce genre d'intimité, mais ils semblent simplement être des amis, Mark. »

« Je parlais de Jack. »

Stéph commença à rire. « Il est son supérieur. Et il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Aucune chance. Tu as de la chance de m'avoir trouvée, chéri, parce qu'il est certain que tu ne sais pas juger les gens. »

Je souris, laissant ma femme se moquer de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à poser le doigt dessus, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose. « Je suis sûr que j'ai raison. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Vous êtes là ! Nous pensions que vous vous étiez faufilés à l'extérieur ou dans ce genre. » Daniel était appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire sur son visage. Je réalisai que j'avais dû m'assoupir un moment car il était complètement sobre.

Je me redressai, m'extirpant avec précaution de dessous ma femme endormie. « Comment va Sam ? »

Il sembla confus. « Oh, elle va bien. Elle est d'humeur changeante quand elle a bu. Mais je suis sûr que vous savez ça. » Il fit une pause, un pli sur son front. « Ou peut-être que non. Si j'avais une soeur, je ne suis pas sûr que je voudrais savoir comment elle est quand elle a bu. »

Je souris aux bavardages de l'homme. « Je ne savais pas cela, mais elle est adulte et j'ai vu des comportements bien plus déplacés de personnes ivres. » Je le suivis hors de la pièce.

Sam s'était changée en jean et un pull-over et s'était pelotonnée sur le canapé avec une couverture sur ses jambes et un magazine sur ses genoux. Sur le sol près d'elle était posé un verre d'eau et une assiette avec un sandwich intact. Teal'c était assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, ses yeux fermés, ses mains sur ses genoux. Il paraissait en méditation. Je pouvais voir Jack par la fenêtre. Il était sur la terrasse à l'arrière, avec un portable, gesticulant avec colère. Je le vis faire une pause alors qu'il regardait vers l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient sur Sam et je vis la culpabilité passer en un éclair sur son visage. Un instant plus tard, il éteignit son téléphone et revint dans la maison.

Il traversa la pièce pour parler avec Daniel, me prêtant peu d'attention. « Gardez un oeil sur elle, Danny. Appelez-moi si elle a besoin de quelque chose. »

« Vous partez ? » Il parut incrédule. « Vous reviendrez ce soir ? » Je pouvais entendre quelque chose dans sa voix, une trace d'inquiétude, et immédiatement le caractère secret de leur travail me revint à l'esprit.

« Je devrais probablement ramener les enfants à l'hôtel. » Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée des règles à suivre, mais je supposai que ça leur donnerait l'occasion de se débarrasser de moi si quoiqu'il se passait était aussi important.

Jack me fit non de la tête. « Non, Carter est heureuse que vous soyez là. » Il sourit à Daniel. « Si je ne signe pas certaines demandes pour le mess, personne ne va manger pendant un an au moins. Ce n'est pas très important. Je serai de retour dans une heure. »

Daniel entra dans la salle à manger, retournant au livre qu'il avait laissé là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, puisque apparemment on s'attendait à ce que je reste.

Jack poussa Teal'c légèrement sur l'épaule, le sortant de sa méditation. « Assurez-vous qu'ils me gardent de la bière, d'accord ? » Teal'c acquiesça solennellement et je commençais à me demander si cet homme avait jamais souri.

Jack alla vers Sam, s'accroupissant sur le sol près d'elle. « Je vais devoir retourner au travail pendant un petit moment. »

Elle leva les yeux, permettant la consternation flasher sur son visage avant d'acquiescer. « Oh, d'accord. » L'humeur grisante induite par l'alcool était partie, sa voix la faisant paraître fragile et effrayée.

Je m'apprêtai à me détourner et revenir à mes propres pensées, mais je m'arrêtai et regardai alors que sa main recouvrit la sienne. « Je ne serai pas long. »

Quelque chose fit jour en elle alors et je vis son corps se tendre alors qu'elle se redressait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il-- »

Jack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Sam se redressa néanmoins, repoussant sur le côté le magasine et rejetant la couverture. « Etes-vous sûr, monsieur ? » Il semblait qu'elle ne serait pas convaincue, peu importait ce qu'il dirait.

« J'ai en charge la base, Carter. Il y a certaines choses que je sais réellement comment faire. » Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage d'où j'étais, mais je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Sam sourit en retour. « Je le sais, monsieur. Je voulais seulement dire que s'il y a quelque chose d'important, je peux aider. Je ne fais rien d'autre qu'être assise ici. »

« Et ici vous resterez. Aucun de ces garçons ne va vous laisser faire quoique ce soit qui ressemble à du travail. » Il s'empara du magasine qu'elle avait laissé tomber et le jeta à travers la pièce. « Et ça veut dire plus d'American Scientific pour vous. C'est Cosmo ou rien. »

Sam gloussa. « Je suis un peu vieille pour Cosmo, monsieur. »

« Eh bien, vous ne l'étiez sûrement pas la dernière fois que vous aviez une minute pour lire ce fichu magasine. »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? »

Ce fut uniquement par le silence soudain que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait deux manières d'interpréter sa question. Et dans ce silence, je remarquai que Teal'c et Daniel se tournèrent tous les deux pour observer l'échange, tout comme moi. Mais le temps que Jack lui réponde, ils retournèrent nonchalamment vers leurs occupations. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner. J'étais hypnotisé.

« Je serai de retour aussi vite que je peux, d'accord ? » Sa voix était si douce et gentille que je ne pouvais croire que c'était le même homme qui m'avait jaugé plus tôt.

Sam hocha la tête, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. « Merci, Jack. »

Du coin de mes yeux, je vis la tête de Daniel se retourner si vite que cela aurait pu lui causer une sévère lésion. La tête de Teal'c était penchée sur le côté une fois encore et il haussa un sourcil. Ce type n'était pas fan de sourire, mais il savait certainement comment montrer des émotions.

Jack se pencha en avant, se mettant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, ses lèvres contre sa peau. Nous étions tous pétrifiés, vraiment, parce que Daniel, Teal'c et moi nous ne bougions pas un seul muscle. C'était comme si nous étions sous le même enchantement. Puis Jack se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte sans un autre mot, alors que Sam le suivait des yeux.

Je continuai d'observer la scène avec stupéfaction, essayant d'analyser ce qui venait juste de se dérouler. Je ne pouvais croire que Sam, ma soeur sage et consciencieuse, avait une liaison avec son supérieur. Je ne pouvais croire que Jack, même si je connaissais peu de lui excepté son évidente inquiétude pour ma soeur, ferait quelque chose de si totalement destructeur pour la carrière de Sam. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire non plus que ce que je venais juste de voir était approprié pour de simples collègues de travail.

J'observai Daniel. Il suivait des yeux Jack, sa bouche grande ouverte. Puis il dévisagea Sam, sa bouche toujours grande ouverte. Puis il regarda Teal'c et fit un geste vers Sam comme pour dire 'qu'est-ce ce que c'était que ça ?' Le sourcil de Teal'c resta levé si haut que j'eus peur que les paroles de ma mère à propos de visages restant figés avec des grimaces ne soient vraies. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à paraître complètement confus.

Je retournai vers la salle de repos avec un sourire sur mon visage. Quel que soit ce dont je venais juste d'être témoin était une surprise autant pour les autres que pour moi. Quoi que ce soit que j'avais pensé, j'avais remarqué que ce jour était nouveau. Très, très nouveau.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après quelques minutes, Sam cessa de le fixer. Elle parut très seule à présent, mais j'avais eu tort ce matin en croyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis et donc je ne savais pas si mes perceptions étaient pertinentes ou complètement inexactes ou un mélange complexe des deux. Le regard de Sam balaya lentement la pièce. Daniel et Teal'c avaient repris leurs expressions de feint désintérêt. J'observai Sam remettre la couverture sur ses jambes. Elle resta une minute encore immobile puis s'étendit sur le canapé. Elle essaya, tout à fait à la manière de Sam, de rentrer ses pieds sous la couverture juste avant de reposer sa tête sur le coussin. Et effectivement, une minute plus tard, elle se redressa et s'assit, laissant la couverture retomber sur son giron.

Il semblait évident que Sam ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle-même. Je savais que cela avait un rapport avec le départ de Jack, mais je me demandai quelle part était parce qu'elle n'avait pas à le cacher et jouer le bon petit soldat pendant ce temps et quelle part était due à l'absence de Jack.

Les mains de Sam cherchèrent la couverture écartée et revinrent vides. Elle regarda le canapé nu. Puis elle vérifia la table basse et le sol devant le canapé. Avant que j'aie le temps de lui offrir mon aide pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, ses mouvements se calmèrent. Ses yeux avaient trouvé son magazine, de l'autre côté de la pièce là où Jack l'avait jeté. Elle commença à sourire. En fait, je réalisai, comme elle relevait ses genoux sur sa poitrine et posait son menton dessus avec un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, que je voyais une Sam très satisfaite. Elle était peut-être trop habituée à ne pas être heureuse qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter.

Je fis le tour de la pièce, pour ne pas interrompre sa contemplation et rejoindre Daniel à la table de la salle à manger. Il leva les yeux et sourit. Il parut plutôt accueillant ; je décidai de prendre ma chance. « Alors, que lisez-vous ? »

Il leva son magazine – une sorte de journal scientifique avec archéologie dans le titre. « Ils viennent juste de découvrir une ancienne sépulture en Egypte avec des artefacts qui datent d'avant ce qu'ils imaginaient. L'analyse au carbone 14 les situe des milliers d'années avant les dynasties égyptiennes et aucun des chercheurs ne sait comment expliquer cela. Ils ont conclu que les analyses étaient erronées et ils les envoient à un autre laboratoire pour d'autres analyses. Et puisque les artefacts ont des hiéroglyphes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus auparavant ils ont décidé de prétendre qu'ils n'y étaient pas. »

Je le fixai avec une expression ébahie. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un fou furieux, mais il était en train de délirer. Puis je réalisai que c'était amusant de voir qu'il était exactement pareil que Sam lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, sur un sujet de conversation différent.

« Ils n'arrivent simplement pas à reconnaître qu'ils avaient tort et essayer de progresser. Ils n'arrivent pas à dépasser cela. Vous savez, j'ai essayé de le leur dire. Je l'ai vraiment fait. Mais non, tout le monde préférait penser que le Dr. Jackson était fou et que l'équipement du laboratoire avait dû être mal réglé, plutôt que d'accepter simplement qu'ils eussent eu tort. » Il referma brutalement le magazine et secoua sa tête. « Qu'importe. J'avais raison. Je sais que j'avais raison. Qui s'en soucie, hein ? »

Je voulus lui faire remarquer qu'il était tout à fait évident qu'il se sentait concerné, mais je tins ma langue.

Sam vint à mon secours, marchant vers la table et lui tapotant l'épaule. « Nous savons, Danny. »

Daniel leva les yeux sur Sam et sourit chaleureusement. Puis grimaça. « Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai manqué d'égards. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Ca va. Je suis fatiguée que les gens me traitent comme si j'allais m'effondrer. »

S'il y avait une chose que je connaissais sur ma soeur, c'était qu'elle n'était pas fragile. Je lui souris, fierté et chaleur me remplirent. Elle m'avait manqué. Elle m'avait vraiment, vraiment manqué. « As-tu des photos de papa ? »

Elle hocha la tête, me conduisant vers le canapé. Elle retira quelques albums des étagères et s'assit près de moi et nous les parcourûmes. Je reconnus la plupart des photos – elle avait été celle qui s'était retrouvée avec tous les souvenirs de famille, apparemment. Parcourir les photos avec elle me fit me sentir comme si nous étions à nouveau des enfants – Sam regardait les photos du mariage de maman et papa et moi celles de papa en uniforme. Quoi que j'aie pensé de lui toute ma vie, je savais que ce qu'il avait fait était important. Tout comme ce que faisait Sam.

Sam s'arrêta sur une des pages – une photo 16x24 de maman dans sa robe de mariage. « Dieu, elle était tellement belle. »

Maman avait été une jeune mariée – pas même vingt ans et Sam avait raison ; elle était superbe. Mais Sam était jeune quand maman est morte et la plupart de ce que Sam se rappelait était des moments issus de photos qu'elle fixait pendant si longtemps qu'elle croyait avoir été là. Je m'en rappelai davantage, c'est-à-dire comment elle avait vieilli. Elle était seulement au milieu de ses trente ans, ce qui me fit frissonner quand je me rendis compte que j'étais plus âgé qu'elle quand elle était morte, mais il y avait eu beaucoup de pression sur elle durant les années – son cousin alcoolique qui était mort dans une collision de voitures, le bébé qu'elle avait perdu quelques années après la naissance de Sam, fait que seul papa, et moi-même d'une manière fortuite, savions, les infernales disputes entre son mari et son fils, et bien sûr, l'inquiétude permanente pour son mari bourreau de travail perpétuellement en retard. Des rides s'étaient formées autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux et son apparence était devenue fatiguée et pâle dans les dernières années de sa vie. Je voyais les mêmes sur Sam – les années de stress permanent l'avaient vieillie prématurément. Mais je voyais aussi les mêmes yeux bleu brillant qui étaient toujours prêts à affronter le monde.

Je souris à Sam. « Tu lui ressembles. »

Sam secoua sa tête, réfutant mon compliment. « Non, pas du tout. »

Je souris largement. « Daniel, Teal'c, venez ici. Dites à Sam qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. »

Les gars répondirent à mon appel immédiatement et j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils attendaient l'invitation. Teal'c s'assit à côté de moi, étudiant la photo de ma mère attentivement. « Mark Carter a raison. Vous ressemblez fortement à cette femme. »

Un point pour le grand gaillard.

Daniel se percha sur l'accoudoir pour regarder. Je me demandai pourquoi il ne s'était pas incrusté sur le canapé comme plus tôt dans la journée, mais je présumai que c'était quelque chose entre eux quatre. Il eut aussi un grand sourire. « Wow, Sam, effectivement, vous lui ressemblez. »

Sam désigna le visage de maman, souriant au photographe comme si elle était la plus heureuse femme du monde et je me demandai si ce regard, ce pur bonheur, était ce qui retenait l'attention de Sam. « Non. Vous êtes tous cinglés. Elle était absolument superbe. »

« Oui, et alors ? » Daniel éclata de rire, son incrédulité, du fait que Sam ne pensait pas être superbe, évident dans sa voix.

Le visage rouge, Sam se détourna de lui, seulement pour trouver Teal'c en train de la dévisager. « Quoi, vous aussi ? »

Teal'c fit un signe de tête et un imperceptible sourire accompagna ses mots. « Peut-être devrions-nous discuter de cela plus tard quand O'Neill sera revenu. »

Encore plus rouge, Sam reporta son attention sur l'album et tourna les pages avec colère. Davantage de photos de leur mariage se présentèrent à nous, incluant une de maman et papa ensemble. Il se tenait derrière elle, ses bras l'encerclant d'une manière protectrice ; ils souriaient tous les deux plus que je n'avais jamais vu.

Sam allait tourner la page, mais Daniel tendit la main pour l'arrêter. « Il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je levai les yeux sur lui, sachant que ma soeur, toujours fâchée, n'allait pas lui répondre. « Il avait près de dix de plus qu'elle. »

Je vis le petit sourire en coin de Daniel et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'en me tournant vers Teal'c je ne surprendrai qu'un sourcil levé. Confus un instant, je regardai Daniel faire du coude à Sam. « Un officier plus âgé, décoré, appartenant à l'Air Force. J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu ici. »

Je voulus rire à son commentaire, surtout à la façon dont Sam se couvrit son visage de ses mains, mais à la légèreté était mêlé du regret. J'aurais dû être celui qui la taquinait gentiment. J'aurais dû savoir pour son béguin pour son supérieur. Au lieu de cela, à ma place se tenait Daniel, la taquinant comme un frère le ferait. Après un moment, Sam leva son bras et le frappa à l'épaule et je grimaçai de douleur, me rappelant combien elle pouvait frapper fort quand elle était embarrassée.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, un sentiment protecteur s'élevant et désirant la protéger de l'embarras, mais lorsqu'elle me regarda, mon instinct de grand frère prit le dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner à mon tour. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sam, nous ne le dirons pas à Jack. » Elle redressa simplement ses épaules et recommença à tourner les pages de l'album.

Stéphanie nous rejoignit peu de temps après, bâillant encore après sa sieste, les enfants dans son sillage. Ils se rappelèrent tout de suite leur jeu avec Teal'c et lui coururent dessus, criant 'Mr. T.' Sam et moi éclatâmes de rire, laissant Stéph, Daniel et Teal'c nous dévisager.

Embarrassé par leur attention, je regardai autour de moi. « Est-ce que quelqu'un regardait 'Agence tous risques' ? »

Sam gloussa. « J'ai pitié de l'inconscient qui ne regardait pas 'Agence tous risques' ! »

Personne ne sembla savoir de quoi nous parlions, mais nous continuâmes de rire. J'essayai d'imaginer Teal'c surchargé par toutes ces chaînes en or et cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon rire. Visualiser la scène n'aida pas.

Teal'c se leva quand Nicky lui demanda poliment de jouer à 'cache-cache' avec eux et Stéphanie prit sa place, se pelotonnant contre moi. « Oh, des photos ! »

Du coin de mes yeux, j'observai Matt dire à Teal'c que c'était à lui de 'compter'. Stéphanie et moi échangeâmes un coup d'oeil quand Teal'c annonça qu'il ne savait pas comment y jouer. Nicky expliqua les règles, essayant de communiquer l'idée, plutôt confusément, à l'homme perplexe en face d'elle. A la fin, Teal'c hocha la tête et recouvrit ses yeux pendant que les enfants s'élançaient pour se cacher. Comme Teal'c commença à compter, Sam poussa l'album vers moi pour que Stéph puisse mieux voir.

Nous nous étions rendus jusqu'aux années de lycée de Sam avant que nous ne réalisâmes que Teal'c était toujours en train de compter. Je levai les yeux vers Daniel. « Ne devrions-nous pas l'arrêter ? »

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un coup d'oeil et secouèrent en même temps leurs têtes. Sam expliqua à Stéph en haussant les épaules. « Il ne jouait pas beaucoup quand il était enfant aussi il ne comprend pas vraiment le but des jeux. Ce sera probablement plus amusant pour eux s'il continue de compter. »

« Sam, as-tu faim ? » L'estomac de Daniel gronda bruyamment au moment où les mots furent dits.

Elle hocha à nouveau sa tête. « Nous devrions effectivement manger quelque chose. Personne n'a eu un vrai repas aujourd'hui. »

Je gloussai à l'idée que tous ces gâteaux, tartes et cookies n'avaient pas suffit. « Nous devrions faire quelque chose, au moins pour les enfants. »

Juste au moment où je parlai, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant Jack qui s'était changé en vêtements de tous les jours. Il tenait dans ses bras dix boîtes de pizza. « Puis-je avoir un peu d'aide ? »

Sam et Daniel sautèrent hors du canapé à ses mots, mais Teal'c resta où il était, comptant avec ses yeux fermés. Ils laissèrent tomber les pizzas sur la table basse. Je soupirai, sachant que Stéph allait être contre de nourrir les enfants de pizzas. Avant que l'un d'entre nous puisse le mentionner, Jack laissa tomber deux boîtes de repas pour enfants au-dessus de la pile.

« Poulet, compote de pommes, et du lait. » Il sourit, comme s'il était plutôt fier de lui-même. Et alors je me rappelai le glaçage sur sa tarte et décidai qu'il avait tous les droits de l'être. J'observai alors qu'il jetait un regard autour de lui, ses yeux tombant sur Sam, Daniel, et finalement Teal'c, comme faisant un inventaire pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Cet instant de paix sur son visage, en les trouvant tous parfaitement bien, fut fugitif. Il s'assit sur le sol, de façon alarmante, à mon goût en tout cas, proche des jambes de Sam. Il leva les yeux sur Sam, qui avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Carter ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement. « Oui, monsieur ? »

Je refoulai un commentaire sur le retour à tant de formalisme, mais je n'essayai pas de prétendre que je ne les regardais pas.

« Que fait Teal'c ? »

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil, son expression pensive comme si elle n'en avait aucune idée. « Il compte, monsieur. »

« Ah, c'est donc à ça que ça ressemblait. J'ai jamais été très bon en math. »

Sam gloussa, me rappelant les trop fréquentes fois où Sam avait gloussé de cette façon aux garçons et l'inévitable sermon de mon père disant que ces garçons ne feraient que la distraire de buts bien plus importants. J'ai pensé à le lui rappeler, car j'avais toujours pris la place de mon père quand il n'était pas là, mais j'aimai la voir, sinon heureuse, au moins sincèrement amusée.

Daniel s'assit sur le sol de l'autre côté de la table basse, le seul s'encombrant d'une assiette en prenant une tranche de pizza. « Ne l'encouragez pas, Sam. »

Je m'attendis à un gloussement, ou une dénégation. A la place, je la vis darder ses yeux vers Jack et, pendant une seconde, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il craqua un sourire. Je secouai la tête et décidai que je l'avais imaginé. Stéph et les enfants se rassemblèrent autour d'eux alors que Teal'c était toujours assis, ses yeux fermés, débitant à toute allure les nombres alors que nous commencions à manger.

« Mille sept cent quatre-vingts douze. Mille sept cent quatre-vingts treize... »

« Teal'c, vous pouvez arrêter maintenant et ouvrir vos yeux. » Le doux appel de Sam fut répondu par un coup d'oeil immédiat de Teal'c. Elle sourit largement. « Voyez-vous les enfants ? »

Il tourna son visage, localisant les enfants qui étaient assis entre lui et Stéphanie. « Je les vois, Colonel Carter. »

« Voilà, Teal'c. Vous avez gagné. » Sam enfourna la pizza dans sa bouche, n'offrant pas d'autre explication.

Jack attendait toujours, sans manger tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. « Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de compter, Teal'c ? »

« Je jouais à un jeu appelé 'cache-cache' avec les enfants de Mark Carter. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux enfants qui ne donnèrent aucune indication qu'ils savaient de quoi il parlait alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs dîners. « Le Colonel Carter, comment ce jeu se termine-t-il ? »

Sam lui sourit. « Vous les avez trouvés. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont concédé leur défaite. Qu'importe. Vous avez gagné. »

Teal'c rayonna de fierté, comme aucun homme ne le devrait en battant des enfants à un jeu auquel il n'avait pas vraiment joué. Il se tourna vers Jack. « J'ai gagné. »

Jack sourit largement. « En effet, Teal'c. Vous avez gagné. » Puis il prit une bouchée de sa pizza et se déplaça légèrement, jusqu'à ce que ses côtes touchent les jambes de Sam.

La pizza de Sam fit une pause pendant un instant sur le chemin vers sa bouche, mais seulement pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne sourit et reprenne comme si rien n'avait changé.

Jack engouffra son quartier en ce qui devait être un temps record. Il me lança un coup d'oeil comme il se penchait pour en prendre un deuxième, optant finalement de prendre une boîte entière sur ses genoux. « Alors, Mark, comment était Sam quand elle était petite ? »

Et une fois encore, Teal'c et Daniel se tournèrent brusquement vers Jack. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il l'avait appelée Sam. Et je sus que c'était quelque chose que jamais il ne faisait. Jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je crois qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le silence momentané qui suivit. Le truc amusant dans cela était que Jack et Sam ne semblaient pas savoir pourquoi. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant et puis regardèrent autour d'eux. Je baissai les yeux, essayant de forcer à faire redescendre les coins de ma bouche pour ne pas les aveugler avec l'éclatant sourire sur mon visage.

Quand je sentis que mon sourire serait relativement affectueux et non pas hystérique, je relevai mes yeux. « Sam était pas mal comme elle est actuellement. Pleine d'entrain, curieuse. Aimant parler à tout le monde de choses qui étaient bien au-delà de leur compréhension. »

Jack se permit un petit sourire avant de se forcer à reprendre un visage neutre. « Je peux imaginer ça. »

J'aurais pu jurer qu'il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix, comme s'il voulait vraiment entendre des histoires d'elle étant un trublion. Il y en avait quelques-unes, mais je supposai que je devais en conserver pour plus tard. Au cas où je rencontrerais à nouveau ce groupe, j'avais le sentiment que ça le serait, et que j'aurais besoin de les avoir de mon côté. Je soupçonnai que leur bulle se refermerait dès que Stéphanie et moi rentrerions chez nous avec les enfants. Je haussai sans conviction mes épaules à Jack, essayant de paraître nonchalant. « Eh bien, que d'autre auriez-vous attendu d'une pom-pom girl ? »

A nouveau il y eut le silence. Je n'avais pas à regarder pour savoir que Sam essayait de se faire toute petite. Jack la regarda avec un sourire visiblement irrépressible s'élargissant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Une pom-pom girl ? » Il détourna son regard, étudiant sa boîte de pizza avec un nouvel intérêt, mais nous pûmes tous l'entendre murmurer. « J'aurais aimé voir ça. »

« O'Neill, il y a des photos du Colonel Carter dans cet album. » Toujours obligeant, j'étais sûr que Teal'c ne sut comment réagir quand Sam et Jack le regardèrent. Je ne lui enviai pas sa place, décider la loyauté de qui était la plus précieuse.

Les yeux de Jack s'étaient agrandis quand il regarda Teal'c. « Des photos ? » Teal'c acquiesça. « De Carter ? » Je relâchai un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant l'appeler à nouveau de cette façon car c'était, pour une raison ou une autre, plus approprié. « Dans son uniforme de pom-pom girl ? » Sa voix devint haut perchée sur la fin. Je grimaçai et grinçai à cette notion 'd'approprié'.

Teal'c qui, comme Stéphanie, n'avait aucune capacité à lire les gens, acquiesça. Puis il se leva, retirant l'album de sous un des cartons de pizzas et le tendit à Jack. « En effet, O'Neill, le nombre de photos de la jeune Colonel Carter semblerait indiquer qu'elle était le sujet favori du photographe. »

« Ca, il faut que je le voie. » Jack poussa le carton de pizza hors de ses genoux et s'essuya les mains sur son jean avant de prendre l'album avec impatience. Il s'arrêta un instant, sa main sous la couverture, avant de l'ouvrir. « Ca ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personnellement, je pensai qu'il faisait preuve de beaucoup de considération, mais apparemment Sam pensait autrement. Elle soupira et secoua sa tête. « Si je dis oui, cela vous arrêterait-il ? »

Jack lui fit un grand sourire. « Uniquement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez endormie. »

Je fus surpris que Jack pensât être dans la maison quand Sam irait au lit, mais j'espérai que, peut-être, Sam avait gardé son habitude d'enfance de se pelotonner et de s'endormir à n'importe quelle heure. Elle avait en tout cas gardé l'habitude de faire les gros yeux. « Allez-y. »

Jack tourna impatiemment la couverture, mais il ne regarda pas la page. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à Sam. « Ca ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? »

Cette fois, il semblait être sincèrement prévenant, car Sam s'avança hors du canapé, et s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui, et commença à lui commenter les photos d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas usée pour Daniel et Teal'c. Je retournai à mon dîner, faisant semblant de ne pas regarder Sam et Jack. J'essayai de ne pas remarquer la façon dont il la dévisageait pendant qu'elle parlait. J'essayai de ne pas remarquer la façon dont elle s'arrangeait pour s'approcher davantage de Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace vide entre eux. L'album reposait en partie sur chacun d'eux et je me demandai sérieusement si c'était pour cacher le fait qu'ils étaient assis si près l'un de l'autre que leurs jambes se touchaient. Au bout d'un certain temps, pendant que le reste d'entre nous était toujours en train de manger, je remarquai que leur conversation était devenue très basse.

Je souris largement en faisant du coude à Stéph, inclinant ma tête sur le côté aussi discrètement que possible. Pas assez discrètement, apparemment, car Teal'c, qui était en train de manger tranquillement deux pizzas aux ananas et pepperoni à lui tout seul, s'arrêta et regarda. Il me regarda et puis regarda Sam et Jack. Je voulus courir et me cacher, de peur que mon comportement ne provoque la colère de quelqu'un, avec raison, d'attirer l'attention sur une relation qui était nouvelle, secrète, et pas vraiment en accord avec les règles de l'Air Force si je me les rappelai.

Comme il l'avait fait une centaine de fois en ce jour, Teal'c me surprit. Il observa tranquillement le couple sur le sol et puis dit seulement deux mots. « Daniel Jackson. »

C'était comme de regarder un film. J'étais incapable de détourner mon regard, observant presque avec jubilation alors que Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c. Ce dernier inclina sa tête presque de la même façon que je l'avais faite et alors Daniel les fixa également. Je suspectai que, dans les circonstances normales, toute cette observation ne serait pas restée inaperçue de ma soeur et de son supérieur, qui survit chez les militaires doit être hyper sensible, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne leva les yeux. Ils continuèrent de parcourir l'album, l'un ou les deux montrant une photo de temps en temps. Leurs corps intimement proches ; leurs voix intimement douces.

Les doigts de Stéphanie s'enfoncèrent dans mes côtes et je lui ai presque crié dessus pour avoir distrait mon attention. Mais je vis qu'elle faisait un signe de tête vers Teal'c. Il souriait, un vrai sourire, à Daniel. Et Daniel, eh bien, il rayonnait comme ce chat qui a mangé le canari.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous réussîmes à détourner notre attention du spectacle sur le sol avant que Sam et Jack ne s'en aperçoivent. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin des photos, Sam s'excusa et Jack se leva pour s'asseoir sur le canapé comme une personne normale. Sam était dans la cuisine, mais elle avait à peine ouvert le robinet pour faire la vaisselle quand Jack parla.

« Teal'c, voudriez-vous prendre soin de la vaisselle pour elle, s'il vous plaît ? »

A la demande de Jack, Sam revint dans le salon, jetant par-dessus son épaule des coups d'oeil vers la cuisine. « Monsieur ? Sait-il comment on fait la vaisselle ? »

Ca ne semblait pas être une tâche insurmontable pour quiconque avait évolué au-delà de l'homme de Néanderthal, mais Jack ne rit pas et n'écarta pas sa question comme je l'aurais fait. Il regarda dans la direction de la cuisine et haussa les épaules. « Il est malin. Il s'en sortira. »

Sam venait juste de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que Teal'c avait libéré quand le bruit de verre brisé nous fit tous sursauter. Jack appela, posant la question qui était dans tous nos esprits. « Est-ce que tout va bien là-bas, Teal'c ? »

« Tout va bien, O'Neill. » Un autre fracas de verre brisé. « La vaisselle sera finie rapidement. » Un autre plat se brisa et je sursautai à nouveau. Pour une raison ou une autre je ne me ferais jamais à ce bruit.

« Non, Teal'c, stop ! » La voix presque affolée de Daniel s'éleva de la cuisine. Elle fut immédiatement remplacée par celle beaucoup plus patiente dont j'étais devenu familier. « Voilà comment on fait la vaisselle. Vous voyez, vous faites couler de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chaude, puis vous mettez le produit vaisselles. »

Jack fit un sourire en coin à Sam. « Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si vous achetiez un lave-vaisselle. »

Elle lui retourna son sourire en coin. « Considérant que j'utilise trois assiettes par semaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi, monsieur. »

L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Le silence régna quelques secondes avant qu'un autre plat ne se brise.

« Teal'c, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! » Daniel sembla exaspéré.

« Votre méthode est une perte de temps. Ma méthode est beaucoup plus efficace. »

« C'est aussi beaucoup plus coûteux. S'il vous plaît, Teal'c, essayez juste ma manière. »

Je souris à sa manière pathétique de plaider avec Teal'c. Mais alors je vis l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de Sam. Jack, Stéphanie, et moi nous nous retournâmes pour voir Teal'c tenant une pile de plusieurs assiettes au-dessus de sa tête.

Teal'c sembla en colère, surtout quand quatre personnes l'entourèrent pour l'empêcher de détruire plus de vaisselles. Il dévisagea Jack. « J'avais pour instruction de m'occuper de la vaisselle. Je n'avais reçu aucun critère spécifique sur la façon de le faire. »

Jack secoua sa tête et Sam lui jeta un regard noir comme pour dire 'Je vous l'avais dit'. Il s'avança, levant ses mains pour se saisir des assiettes. « Teal'c, j'entendais que vous les nettoyiez. »

Teal'c sembla examiner les mots de Jack alors qu'il tendait la pile. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais accepté cette tâche, O'Neill. Le savon rendrait ma peau sèche et elle me démangerait. »

Stéphanie et moi redoublâmes de rire. Mais par le silence incrédule de tous les autres, je pus dire que tous nous dévisageaient. Je me relevai, tapotant Stéphanie sur son dos. « Nous nous occuperons de la vaisselle, si c'est d'accord avec tout le monde. »

Teal'c s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce ; Daniel disparut un moment plus tard. Les enfants se ne manifestèrent pas car ils étaient trop occupés à jouer avec les voitures qui étaient dans leurs boîtes de repas. Ce qui laissa moi et Stéphanie et Sam et Jack. Je n'avais aucune objection à faire la vaisselle, mais je n'allais pas interrompre la lutte de regards devant moi.

Il y avait un grand tas de vers brisé devant l'évier. Sam avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étrécis. Supérieur ou pas, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle laisse passer ça. C'avait été l'idée de Jack, après tout.

Après un instant tendu, Jack céda. « Je les remplacerai. »

Sam sourit. « Merci, monsieur. C'est très gentil à vous. » Ils retournèrent au salon ensemble, où j'entendis Jack inciter les enfants à faire un autre tour de 'Tous sur Teal'c.'

Je balayai le fouillis pendant que Stéphanie commença le reste de la vaisselle. Nous nous installâmes dans la routine que nous avions des années plus tôt, avant de pouvoir se permettre d'avoir un lave-vaisselle. Elle lavait ; j'essuyais.

Et alors qu'elle me tendait la dernière assiette, elle se pencha sur moi et me fit un grand sourire. « Tu avais raison. Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. »

Je souris. J'avais attendu onze ans pour entendre ma femme me dire ça.

* * *

_Note : j'étais écroulé de rire en lisant le passage avec Teal'c et la vaisselle. Et Daniel qui essaie de 'raisonner' Teal'c!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

J'arrêtai net dans ma course lorsque je retournai dans le salon. Stéphanie ne s'y était pas attendue et me rentra dedans. Devant mes yeux incrédules était assis Teal'c. Avec Matt et Nicky pelotonnés, endormis sur ses genoux. Ses grands bras les enveloppaient pour les protéger, les empêchant de tomber.

« Il semblerait que vos enfants ont besoin de se reposer, Mark Carter. »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Stéphanie, déçu à l'idée de partir. Aussi étranges étaient-ils, j'avais rapidement appris à apprécier le petit groupe de Sam. Ma nouvelle assurance dans la 'lecture' des personnes me dit que Stéphanie ressentait la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que je m'étais amusé au cours de la journée – étant donné les circonstances – mais Sam et ses amis m'avaient fait me sentir bienvenu, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible autour d'officiers de l'Air Force ou même de civils qui choisissaient de travailler avec eux.

Je me tournai vers Sam, qui était seule, endormie sur le canapé. J'étais désolé de l'ennuyer. Je m'assis sur le bord du canapé et la secouai doucement. Elle s'éveilla instantanément, ses yeux cherchant pour un problème avant de se reposer sur moi. « Sam, nous devrions probablement y aller. »

Elle sembla plus troublée qu'elle n'aurait dû. « Non, Mark, reste. J'ai plein de pièces. »

« Nous ne voulons pas te déranger. Tu as déjà eu toutes ces personnes ici toute la journée. Tu veux probablement du temps pour toi-même. » Les mots de Stéphanie semblèrent presque sincères, mais je pensai qu'elle offrait en fait de partir pour que Jack puisse rester. Je grimaçai de peur que cela ne soit trop évident pour Sam et qu'elle ne soit humiliée et franchement parce qu'elle parlait à ma petite soeur et j'étais diablement près de m'humilier moi-même.

« Les gars vont partir. » A son crédit, Sam avait appris au long des années comment paraître énoncer un fait et en faire une discussion sensée, mais je la connaissais mieux que cela. En tant que grand frère, je reconnaissais une plainte intelligemment déguisée quand j'en entendais une. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Et il semblait vraiment que Jack ne restait pas.

Je ne pouvais la laisser seule. Je souris et acquiesçai. « D'accord, où devons-nous mettre les enfants ? »

Sam ne réfléchit qu'une seconde. « Ils peuvent avoir mon lit et comme ça toi et Stéphanie pourrez prendre la chambre d'amis. »

Je secouai ma tête. « Non, ils ne vont pas te chasser de ton lit. Ils peuvent dormir sur le canapé du salon.

« Je ne vais pas dormir de toute façon, Mark. De cette façon, je pourrai travailler un peu pendant que je suis debout sans déranger personne. Et si je veux vraiment dormir, le canapé du salon se déplie. S'il te plaît ? »

Mes arguments perdirent de leurs poids après son appel. Je soupirai de résignation alors que je me levai. « Bien, mais Jack ferait bien de ne pas me botter les fesses pour ça. » J'entendis Daniel renifler, mais je m'étais attendu à une plainte de Jack. Quand je regardai autour, je réalisai qu'il n'était pas là. « Où est-il allé au fait ? »

D'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Sam parut sur le point de pleurer. Elle se détourna, en tiquant.

Teal'c me répondit, se levant sans effort et sans réveiller ni laisser tomber les enfants. « Le Général O'Neill est retourné au travail il y a un petit moment. »

Sam fit un bruit agacé, mais elle ne parla pas. Je ne pouvais honnêtement dire si elle était en colère ou blessée. Et alors je vis sa façon d'étrécir ses yeux et jeter des regards furieux à la table basse comme si elle était prête à lui déclarer la guerre. Elle était définitivement frustrée ; j'avais déjà vu ce visage auparavant. Elle voulait en fait aller travailler.

« Devrions-nous partir ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'y aller ? » Au cours de ma journée ici, j'étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils étaient simplement trop cool et amusants pour ne pas avoir un travail réellement important et secret, en dépit de la couverture sur les radars et l'espace profond. Peut-être étaient-ils des superhéros ? Une vision de Jack habillé comme superman me traversa l'esprit et je me mis à rire. Il était un peu trop maigre pour le rôle, vraiment, mais Teal'c serait parfait.

Daniel se déplaça pour s'asseoir près de Sam, posant sa main sur son dos. « Tout va bien se passer, Sam. » Il me regarda et fit les gros yeux. « Jack nous a ordonné de rester ici. »

Il n'avait pas à le dire ; je compris. Non seulement Sam s'inquiétait à propos de quoi que ce soit qu'il se passait, elle était sans aucun doute contrariée que Jack ne lui ait pas permis de s'en occuper. Sam n'avait jamais été du type à rester assise et regarder le monde tourner. Aucune chance. Sam préférait être là-dehors, à faire tourner le monde.

Sam ignora la tentative de Daniel de la faire se sentir mieux, redressant ses épaules et s'asseyant droite. « Je vais bien. Je ne suis simplement pas habituée à rester tant de temps sans travailler. »

Daniel sourit. « Vous pourriez peut-être construire vous-même un lave-vaisselle pour éviter d'autres problèmes avec Teal'c. » Sam fit un sourire pour son bénéfice, mais il mourut rapidement dès qu'il s'éloigna.

Je fus déchiré alors – Teal'c était dans le couloir avec les enfants, attendant que moi et Stéphanie les mettions au lit. Sam était redevenue triste et solitaire et je voulais essayer de la rassurer moi-même, malgré l'échec de Daniel.

Stéphanie me poussa gentiment vers le canapé. « Je mettrai les gamins au lit. »

Je m'assis à côté de Sam et essayai d'accrocher son regard. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il me sembla que je devais être là, que si elle devait s'effondrer, il était de ma responsabilité de l'aider. Elle refusa de me regarder, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Je supposai qu'elle était au bord des larmes et qu'elle essayait de les refouler. Je parlai doucement, sachant que Daniel aurait assez de bienséance pour ne pas écouter. « Comment tiens-tu le coup ? »

Elle se força un petit sourire. « Je vais bien. » Bien qu'elle ne le disait pas, je pouvais presque entendre le 'monsieur' à la fin.

« Pas le Colonel Carter. Je veux parler de Sam. Comment va Sam ? »

Elle ne se força pas à sourire ; elle me regarda simplement, une douleur évidente dans ses yeux complètement secs et haussa les épaules. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort. Ca semble tout simplement pas réel. »

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait ; ce ne fut que des mois après la mort de ma mère que je compris réellement qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revenir. J'ouvris la bouche pour la réconforter, mais le Colonel Carter réapparut avec son sourire de façade.

« Mais je vais bien. Vraiment. C'est à cause de tous ces gens, des gâteaux et à rester assise à ne rien faire. J'irai bien une fois que je serai de retour au travail. » Je ne sais pas qui elle essayait de convaincre, moi ou elle, mais elle ne réussit pas. « Es-tu fatigué ? Tu peux aller au lit. Je reste toujours debout tard. Je ne veux pas vous garder éveillés. »

Ignorant sa tentative de m'envoyer promener, je changeai de sujet. « Alors combien de temps es-tu en congé ? Tu pourrais peut-être revenir avec nous pendant quelques jours ? Essayer de te détendre. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Le Général m'a consignée hors de la base pendant une semaine, mais il va revenir sur sa décision. »

Je souris. Elle seule pouvait considérer des vacances obligatoires comme une punition. « Pourquoi, parce qu'il ne le pensait pas ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant en souriant vraiment. « Il aura besoin de moi. Quelqu'un de la base aura besoin de moi bien avant la fin de la semaine. »

Ma soeur était intelligente, mais suffisante. « Tu es sûre de leur être si importante ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans la douce petite Sammy pendant sept longues journées ? »

Elle me jeta un regard noir et je sus qu'elle envisageait sérieusement l'idée de frapper du pied comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand je l'appelais ainsi. « La douce petite Sammy est une astrophysicienne et, oui, ils auront besoin de moi. »

« Est-ce là de la confiance en soi ou de l'arrogance ? »

« C'est plus un truc psychique. » Elle fit un très large sourire et puis essaya de paraître innocente. « Je pourrais avoir piégé certaines choses dans mon labo. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire et pendant quelques minutes là, ce fut exactement comme ç'avait toujours été – ma futée petite soeur se mettant dans le pétrin et se confiant à moi, et à moi seul, de ses exploits.

Elle fit le tri au milieu du tas de cartons de pizza qui jonchaient toujours la table basse, non affectée par le fait que seules six personnes avaient réussi à manger les dix pizzas, à l'exception d'une part. Mon estomac réagit à cette pensée, mais quelque chose me disait que Sam avait été témoin d'une telle gloutonnerie à de nombreuses reprises. Quand finalement elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se rassit.

« Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de voir celles-ci. » Elle m'offrit un petit paquet de photos, pas encore affectées par son léger côté compulsif de rangement car elles n'étaient pas parfaitement étiquetées dans un album.

Je me retrouvai à regarder des photos assez récentes – en tout cas pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. Elles étaient la plupart de papa, au hasard, prises sur le vif où les personnes semblaient inconscientes du photographe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule qui n'était pas sur le vif – c'était de papa et Sam, leurs bras autour de l'autre, souriant comme des idiots. Je savais qu'elles avaient dû être prises au travail car tout le monde, y compris papa et Jack, était en treillis. C'était étrange de voir des photos maladroitement découpées, visiblement pour empêcher de montrer par inadvertance des choses secrètes, de papa assis à une table de conférence avec Sam et ses amis. Ils lisaient les feuilles de leurs dossiers devant eux ou se regardaient les uns les autres avec des degrés variables d'incrédulité sur leurs visages, mais toujours sérieux. Ce n'était pas une retrouvaille. Ca ne semblait pas être amusant. J'avais entendu des gens dire que mon père et Sam travaillaient ensemble, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à eux travailler ensemble. Je crois que je les j'imaginai se croisant dans les couloirs entre leurs bureaux, mais certainement pas en uniforme de combat et de vrais fusils dans leurs mains. Sam était dans l'Air Force, mais elle était une sacrée foutue scientifique. Elle n'était pas vraiment supposée tirer sur quelque chose. Je frissonnai à la vue de ma petite soeur, pleine d'énergie, bavarde scientifique, avec un casque et armée jusqu'aux dents. Et la détermination sur son visage ne me rassura pas non plus. Je passai rapidement sur celle-ci.

La suivante était de Jack et Sam. Je ne sais pas qui prenait les photos alors qu'ils allaient visiblement partir pour quelque part mais aussi effrayantes qu'elles l'étaient – et elles l'étaient – cela me rassura de voir Jack et Sam épaule contre épaule comme ils l'avaient été dans la chapelle.

La dernière photo de la pile était écornée, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je sus instinctivement pourquoi elle était la favorite, pour la même raison que mon père souriait à l'arrière plan de l'image. Jack et Sam étaient assis à une sorte de table. Elle ressemblait à celle des premières photos, mais tous les autres étaient partis, sauf papa et le photographe dont la capture accidentelle de l'encadrement de la porte révélait qu'il se cachait dans une autre pièce. Le corps de mon père était légèrement flou ; on aurait dit qu'il venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Son sourire était large et brillant, un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Jack avait un dossier dans ses mains. Sam se penchait dessus, peut-être essayant de l'aider sur quelque chose. Mais à cet instant, ils avaient arrêté de faire quoi qu'ils faisaient, et se dévisageaient simplement. A cause de sa position, elle était beaucoup plus proche de lui que je pouvais l'imaginer l'être habituellement au travail. C'était comme si pendant un instant dans le temps, tout autour d'eux – le stress, les armes et le travail – avait disparu, les laissant uniquement eux. Et un père fier et consentant qui les regardait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 **

Je me retrouvai à sourire, et peut-être à commencer à accepter quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas entièrement. « C'est une jolie photo de vous deux. »

Sam souriait aussi. « Le Général Hammond semblait avoir un sacré flair pour la photographie. Jack disait qu'il aimait surprendre les gens quand il le pouvait parce qu'il aimait se souvenir des jours ordinaires, et non pas uniquement des mauvais. »

« Jack, hein ? »

Le rouge s'étendit sur le visage de Sam plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait avoir analysé mes mots. « Ca n'est pas ainsi. Eh bien, c'est, hum, compliqué. » Je levai simplement un sourcil, faisant ma meilleure imitation de Teal'c. « C'est – il part. Il est transféré à Washington. »

Ca n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais à entendre. « Wow. » Je fis signe à Daniel, qui n'avait pas entendu un mot car la voix de Sam avait baissé à un murmure. « Est-ce que Daniel et Teal'c le savent ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il va le leur dire ce week-end. Nous allons tous pêcher. »

« Toi ? Pêcher ? »

Elle me fit un grand sourire. « Perdu un pari. D'où le labo piégé. Avec un peu de chance, le poisson sera sauf. »

« Et de quel pari s'agissait-il ? »

Elle sourit et ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais réfléchit un peu mieux à ce qu'elle allait dire. « Peut-être que tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus, mais pourtant, j'ai besoin de savoir quel sacré pari t'obligerait à aller pêcher. » Parce que vraiment, c'était difficile d'imaginer ma soeur aller volontiers quelque part assez retiré pour avoir un poisson. Elle ne réagissait pas bien quand il n'y avait pas d'électricité.

Elle pencha sa tête sur un côté, un tendre sourire illuminant son visage. « Jack et Daniel ont l'habitude, vois-tu, de parier sur ce que je ferai et ne ferai pas. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que ça les amuse. » Elle sembla pensive pendant un instant. « Ou peut-être est-ce ma réaction quand je le découvre qui les amuse. En tout cas, leur dernier pari consistait à savoir si oui ou non j'épouserais Pete. » Elle grimaça, mais j'avais la nette impression que c'était plus pour mon bénéfice que pour elle-même. « Daniel était convaincu que je le ferais et Jack disait que non, aussi Daniel eut à me convaincre d'aller avec eux à un séjour pêche. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils voudraient te partager avec une autre moitié. » Je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir mal pour mon ami, mais j'en étais venu à réaliser en ce jour unique que Sam aurait fait une terrible erreur en l'épousant. Je lui souris, incapable d'empêcher les mots de quitter ma bouche. « Ou peut-être qu'ils pensent déjà que tu en as un. » Sam rougit et se détourna, mais elle ne le nia pas. « Sérieusement, quel est le problème ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, Mark. Il a été mon supérieur pendant longtemps. » Elle regarda ses mains, lesquelles la trahissaient en remuant nerveusement sur son giron. Et puis elle me regarda, l'anxiété finalement se reflétant dans ses yeux. « Je l'aime, Mark. »

Tout ce que je pouvais penser fut 'Nom de Dieu'. Je savais, après les avoir observés, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je savais de la manière qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre et se touchaient l'un l'autre et combien il avait été prévenant avec elle toute la journée et de la façon dont il m'avait jaugé cet après-midi. Mais ce que j'avais pensé n'était pas cela. Je pensai qu'ils avaient une liaison ou plutôt avait déjà eu une liaison. Mais l'amour ? Wow. Merde.

De la manière dont la bouche de Sam se contorsionna légèrement révéla que j'avais dit cela tout haut. Pourtant elle n'attendait pas de réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, de ma part, car elle continua simplement de parler.

« Nous avons attendu cela si longtemps que nous y avions presque renoncé tous les deux, et puis toute cette affaire avec Pete – j'ai vraiment, vraiment pensé que c'était terminé. » Elle saisit fermement mon avant bras. « Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Pete, je le jure. Mais j'aime Jack et je l'aimerai toujours. »

A cause de ses mots, à cause de la réaction de leurs amis, j'étais franchement confus. J'avais pensé que c'était récent ; ça semblait très récent. Mais la façon dont Sam parlait, il apparaissait soudain que cela durait depuis des années. « Depuis combien de temps tous les deux êtes, euh-- » Je déglutis difficilement. Je me rappelai avoir appelé Sam pour lui dire que j'avais demandé à Stéphanie de m'épouser et une fois de lui avoir dit que Pete allait être en ville et que je pensai qu'ils devraient se rencontrer, mais depuis le lycée, c'était le plus que nous avions discuté de notre vie privée. « Ensemble ? » Je décidai que c'était suffisant.

Sam regarda sa montre. « Vingt-deux heures, plus ou moins quelques minutes. »

« Et vous avez attendu longtemps ? » Sans tenir compte de son état de trouble, je me sentis mieux en sachant qu'elle ne le voyait pas secrètement pendant qu'elle était fiancée à mon ami. Et ses mots signifiaient qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Jack.

Elle ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête. « J'ai été amoureuse de lui depuis des années, Mark. Et il ressentait la même chose et il n'y avait rien que nous pouvions faire pour cela. C'était pourquoi j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose. »

Je pensai à cette semaine, à peu près un an après que j'avais rencontré Stéphanie, quand nous nous étions disputés sur un sujet stupide et décidé de rompre. J'avais passé la semaine à penser à elle et me languir d'elle et réalisé qu'elle était la seule femme que j'aimerais jamais. Avant la fin de la semaine, je m'étais pratiquement jeté à ses pieds avec des fleurs et une bague et la suppliai de me pardonner. Je n'aurais pas survécu éloigné d'elle pendant des années. Et je me demandai combien de ces traces du temps que j'avais notées sur le visage de Sam étaient dues au fait que Sam s'était refusée ce qu'elle désirait tant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait céder au final ? »

Elle sourit et je pouvais voir son soulagement à ne plus avoir à prétendre. « Apparemment la petite amie de Jack l'a plaqué à cause de moi. » Elle gloussa pour elle-même. « J'aurais adoré voir l'expression de son visage quand elle le lui a dit. Et pour moi-- » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos que j'avais reposées sur la table basse. Celle avec papa les regardant tous les deux était au-dessus. « C'était quelque chose que papa m'a dite. »

« Devrais-je demander quel conseil le Général Carter a donné à sa fille concernant sa relation avec son supérieur ? »

Elle sourit un instant avant qu'il ne se transforme en un froncement. « Il m'a dit que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais. » Elle renifla et je réalisai que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. « Et de ne pas laisser les règles se mettre en travers de mon chemin. »

« Il a vraiment dit ça ? » J'étais impressionné. Papa. Général 'Vit par les Règles'. « Il devait vraiment bien aimer Jack. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pouvait bien être dû à la morphine. Mais ça me semblait un bon conseil. Je prétendais encore être heureuse. J'allais me marier. Et puis j'ai réalisé que si c'était si évident pour lui combien j'étais malheureuse c'est que je devais vraiment être malheureuse, que je désirai l'admettre ou non. » Puis elle sourit à nouveau. « Mais il aimait vraiment Jack. »

« Alors tu es allée dans le bureau de Jack et tu lui as sauté dessus ? »

Elle rit si fort que Daniel leva les yeux. « Non, j'essayai de travailler, mais Jack m'a ordonnée de rentrer chez moi. Aussi je suis rentrée chez moi et parlé à Pete et la nuit dernière, Jack m'a appelée au sujet de son transfert. » Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. « Il a dit qu'il réalisait que ce serait totalement inapproprié de sa part de me demander de l'épouser, pour autant qu'il le sache j'étais toujours fiancée, et que si je rompais avec Pete ce serait beaucoup trop tôt pour lui de demander sans que des gens disent des choses méchantes dans mon dos, mais il voulait simplement que je sache qu'il avait toutes les intentions de m'épouser dès que je pensais que ce serait approprié et que c'était très important qu'il demande avant que quelqu'un ne réalise que son transfert était une erreur et qu'il soit à nouveau mon supérieur. »

Daniel leva à nouveau les yeux quand j'ai commencé à rire. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ca ressemblait exactement à quelqu'un dont Sam pourrait tomber amoureuse – sarcastique, sûr de soi, irrévérencieux. « Ca serait certainement une histoire merveilleuse et romantique à raconter aux enfants. Alors qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'aime les montures en platine et que la taille de mon annulaire était cinq. »

Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignis. « Ca ressemble bien à ma petite soeur. S'assurant qu'il achète quelque chose qu'elle aime. »

« Eh bien, une bague hideuse qui n'est pas de la bonne taille serait difficilement utile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Félicitations, Sam. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire – elle rayonnait. Daniel nous lançait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil, essayant de deviner pourquoi nous étions si heureux. Je fus très ému quand je réalisai que j'étais la première personne à qui elle l'avait annoncé. « Je suppose que je devrais garder ça pour moi ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Nous allons le leur dire ce week-end. »

« Merci. » Ca signifiait énormément d'être dans sa confidence. J'espérai que Jack savait cela. « Juste entre nous, ils doivent déjà suspecter quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensai qu'ils avaient aussi perdu espoir en ce qui nous concernait. » Elle sembla surprise ; elle ne devait pas se rendre compte combien ils étaient transparents.

Je haussai les épaules. « Même moi je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

Sam vira cramoisie.

Mais ce fut la voix de Daniel que j'entendis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Sam hésita assez longtemps pour que je réponde à sa place. « On parlait de quelques amis à moi. »

Daniel ne sembla pas convaincu, bien que je commençais à soupçonner qu'il avait toujours cette expression. Il se glissa simplement à côté de Sam et tendit un bras pour prendre les photos de la table basse. Il les consulta rapidement avant de revenir à celle du dessus – celle de Sam et Jack. Il passa un long moment à analyser ostensiblement les coins écornés tandis que le visage de Sam devenait rouge vif. Enfin il la regarda. « Elles datent d'il y a quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. Je n'avais pas été tout à fait sûr de leur ancienneté, mais j'aurais volontiers parié que Daniel savait exactement quand elles avaient été prises.

« Celle-ci-- » Il la tint près du visage de Sam pour souligner l'évidence. « Est la plus récente, et pourtant, elle semble si usée. »

Sam les retira brusquement de ses mains. « Laissez tomber, Daniel. » Sa voix ne laissa aucune place à la discussion. C'était la même voix qui m'avait toujours fait détaler hors de sa chambre de peur d'affronter la colère de Sam.

Mais il sembla que Daniel n'avait pas été averti, ou peut-être cela faisait partie de son numéro du 'je ne sais rien de rien' – puisqu'il était visiblement assez intelligent pour avoir un doctorat. « D'où les avez-vous eues ? »

Je fus surpris que Sam décide de répondre, mais elle le fit avec un soupir qui indiqua qu'elle savait qu'au bout du compte Daniel aurait gagné et qu'elle s'épargnait les ennuis d'une longue confrontation. « Le général me les a données hier, si vous voulez savoir. »

« Oh, je le veux. » Il était content de la réponse de Sam, souriant à lui-même comme s'il avait soupçonné que Jack avait été celui qui avait mis la photo dans cet état. Il me fit un grand sourire. « Alors ces amis à vous – se nomment Jack et Sam ? »

Je lui souris en retour, décidant d'emprunter à mon père et à Sam une de leurs formules. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous êtes aussi mauvais menteur que Sam. » Daniel parut déçu que je n'aie rien révélé.

« Peut-être bien, mais ma loyauté va à Sam. Vous auriez sûrement meilleure chance en lui jouant la carte de la culpabilité. » Du coin de mes yeux, je notai que Stéphanie et Teal'c étaient revenus. Teal'c nous observait avec curiosité, mais Stéph s'appuyait contre le mur en bâillant. « Avec ça, Sam, je vais t'abandonner aux questions de Daniel. Stéph et moi allons nous mettre au lit. »

Sam acquiesça. « Il n'obtiendra rien de moi. Bonne nuit, Mark, merci de rester. Bonne nuit, Stéph. »

C'était vraiment étrange d'avoir plusieurs personnes me disant bonne nuit – habituellement Stéph et les enfants sont au lit bien avant moi. Le seul truc qui me voit m'endormir est la télé. C'était encore une autre différence entre nos vies – j'imaginai que Sam était habituée à avoir toutes sortes de personnes autour d'elle et un tourbillon d'activités en cours. Brusquement ma vie sembla douloureusement lente et ennuyeuse, mais aussi, j'étais heureux de m'asseoir à la maison et avoir une soirée reposante avec ma famille, tandis que Sam avait tendance à avoir toutes sortes de crises de crise. Je n'étais pas certain, après tout, que c'était quelque chose que j'enviai vraiment.

Alors que Stéphanie et moi nous installions dans le lit, elle parla. « Alors, tous les deux, vous avez eu une discussion agréable ? »

« Oui. Ca faisait bien longtemps, mais – je ne sais pas – c'est-- » Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'essayais de dire.

« Mais c'est ta soeur. Je sais. J'en ai une aussi, tu te souviens ? Je suis contente que les choses aillent bien. »

Je roulai sur moi-même pour lui faire face, un sourire suffisant sur mon visage. « Alors. »

Elle étrécit ses yeux et me fixa. « Quoi ? »

Mon sourire éclata en un immense sourire que Stéphanie imita inconsciemment. Cela me fit arrêter un instant, me rappelant étrangement Sam et Jack. « Alors j'ai quelques nouvelles. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent ; Stéphanie pouvait vivre uniquement de potins. « Quoi ? »

« Tu dois garder le secret. Ca va te surprendre - personne à part moi ne sait. »

« Ooh, ça semble intéressant. Raconte. »

« Jack. »

« Quoi Jack ? » Elle s'arrêta une seconde. « S'il te plaît ne me dit pas qu'il est gay. »

J'éclatai de rire. Je savais que je la rendais folle, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire traîner les choses. « Au fait, tu m'as déjà dit que j'avais raison à propos d'eux, mais je veux simplement que tu saches que j'avais encore plus raison sur eux que tu le penses. »

« Alors, ils sont un vrai couple ? » Elle relâcha un souffle.

« Plus que ça. » J'essayai de m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot pour rendre à ma révélation un petit effet dramatique. « Depuis la nuit dernière, ils sont un couple. Et depuis la nuit dernière, ils sont aussi fiancés. »

Stéphanie poussa un cri perçant. « Vraiment ? »

« En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais il a dit qu'il voulait l'épouser et elle lui a dit quel genre de bague elle voulait. »

Stéphanie fit un grand sourire. « Ca ressemble à ta soeur. »

Il y eut un coup à la porte, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Teal'c passa sa tête. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Stéphanie gloussa. « Oh, oui, Teal'c, nous allons bien. »

« Il y a eu un cri. Etes-vous sûre que vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »

« Nous allons bien. » Je lui souris, incapable de s'arrêter tandis que je continuai. « J'ai simplement dit à Stéphanie des nouvelles de Sam et Stéphanie est très excitée pour elle. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose d'excitant est arrivée au Colonel Carter ? »

J'essayai d'avoir l'air innocent alors que j'envoyai un autre ami de Sam la tourmenter. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui demander ? »

Il inclina sa tête poliment. « J'y vais. »

Je me retournai vers Stéphanie alors qu'il refermait la porte. « Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas réalisé ce matin, mais je crois qu'elle est vraiment heureuse. »

Elle hocha sa tête et se blottit dans mes bras. « Elle a de bons amis et une belle carrière et l'amour de sa vie. Je dirais qu'elle est une fille plutôt chanceuse. »

« Es-tu en train de parler de Sam ou de toi ? » Mais Stéphanie ne répondit pas car elle était déjà endormie.

Je m'assoupis pendant quelques heures. Quand je me réveillai, Stéphanie dormait toujours. Je décidai d'aller voir les enfants pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien dans une maison étrangère. Matt dormait bruyamment, ronflant joyeusement. Nicky était réveillée, s'amusant en essayant la maigre collection de bijoux de Sam. Bien sûr, j'étais assez certain que les quelques pièces qu'elle avait, avaient été les plus chères de ce qui autrefois appartenait à maman, aussi je remis Nicky au lit. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la chambre des amis, je remarquai de la lumière venant du bureau. Sam avait mentionné qu'elle dormirait peut-être sur le convertible si elle était fatiguée et je pariais volontiers que Sam était là, endormie avec son nez dans un livre ou son ordinateur portable.

J'entrai dans le bureau avec toutes les intentions d'enlever le livre et d'éteindre la lumière. Ce qui, avec le recul, j'aurai pu faire. Sauf que ce n'était pas Sam qui s'étalait en travers du lit avec un livre, des notes et six dictionnaires différents. C'était Daniel. Il dormait profondément, étendu de telle façon que ses lunettes ne tiendraient sans doute plus jamais correctement, mais je compris que c'était probablement pourquoi elles avaient été légèrement de travers toute la journée.

Mais en fait, Daniel n'était pas la chose la plus inquiétante. C'était Teal'c. Il était assis les jambes croisées sur le sol juste à côté de la porte. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je pouvais seulement supposer qu'il méditait encore une fois. La source de lumière que j'avais au début attribuée à la télé était en réalité une collection de centaines de bougies. Elles couvraient toute la surface libre du sol et quelques surfaces supplémentaires, comme l'accoudoir du canapé que, personnellement, je n'aurais pas considéré une surface convenable pour y poser des bougies. Je n'étais pas certain qu'une pièce pleine de bougies allumées était le meilleur endroit pour l'étalages de feuilles de Daniel, mais je respirai profondément, me rappelant que ce n'était pas ma maison et qu'ils n'étaient pas mes amis, et refermai la porte précautionneusement derrière moi, pour contenir tout feu qui pourrait démarrer, au moins assez longtemps pour sauver mes enfants.

Je n'étais pas en train de fouiner. Non. Mais Sam m'avait demandé de rester, que ses amis partaient, aussi j'allais simplement voir ce qu'elle faisait puisque leur présence était un peu inattendue. Je me dis à moi-même qu'elle aurait pu être troublée après que je sois allé au lit et je m'en voulais d'avoir envoyé Teal'c la questionner quand elle m'avait demandé de garder son secret. En fait, j'étais simplement un grand frère protecteur cherchant à s'excuser auprès de ma soeur.

J'entrai dans le salon. La télé silencieuse exhibait fièrement les Simpsons, l'absence de son faisant perdre leur humour à la plupart de leurs bouffonneries. Sam était profondément endormie sur le canapé, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de télé, sinon pour lui garder compagnie. La pièce avait été rangée – les cartons de pizzas étaient partis, les albums photos rangés. Ce n'était pas hors de l'ordinaire que Sam ait mis de l'ordre. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'elle se soit endormie, en dépit de ses protestations qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée, après la journée qu'elle avait eue.

Peut-être la seule chose surprenante à propos de la scène était que Sam, endormie confortablement avec un sourire sur les lèvres, était enveloppée étroitement dans les bras de Jack, qui était aussi endormi avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Aussi je me suis retourné et revins dans mon lit, réalisant en m'endormant que je souriais aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Une parmi le peu de choses que ma sœur et moi avions en commun était ce que maman avait nommé notre syndrome du lève-tôt. Peu importe l'heure tardive à laquelle nous allions au lit ni combien nous étions fatigués, tous les deux nous étions habituellement debout avant le soleil. Dans notre jeunesse, cela souvent signifiait plein de temps pour faire des farces ou casser des choses. Plus d'une fois, Sam m'avait convaincu de l'aider à régler toutes les horloges de la maison pour convaincre nos parents qu'il n'était pas assez tôt pour se lever. Mais ce matin, ça signifiait simplement que quand je déambulai à travers la maison sombre, cherchant à tâtons du café, je trouvai Sam toute seule avec un mug à moitié plein de café devant elle et deux autres propres posés près du pot de café presque plein.

Je souris alors que je me versai une tasse, espérant qu'une des tasses était pour moi. Je ne signalai pas le ronflement que j'avais entendu venant du bureau où, apparemment, les bougies s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes en toute sécurité, ni ne mentionnai-je l'homme somnolent sur le canapé. « Pour qui est l'autre tasse ? »

Sam sourit. « Daniel. Il n'est pas réveillé tant qu'il n'a pas eu au moins trois tasses. »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, gardant ma voix douce pour permettre aux autres de dormir. « Notre vol est à 10 heures, aussi nous partirons probablement assez tôt. »

Sam acquiesça, son attention fixée sur le contenu de son mug. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici. »

Je ricanai ; un enterrement n'était pas le genre de chose qu'une personne pouvait éviter. « Pensais-tu que je ne viendrais pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. « Il fut un temps où tu ne serais pas venu. »

« Il y a tant de nuits où je ne rentre à la maison que quand les enfants sont déjà prêts à aller au lit, Sam. J'ai l'impression que je rate la moitié de leur vie. » Je secouai ma tête, réalisant à cet instant combien j'en étais arrivé à comprendre mon père. « Mais je veux qu'ils aillent dans de bonnes écoles et je veux qu'ils aient une belle maison et pleins de jouets pour jouer avec. Je sais pourquoi il a fait cela. »

« Ce n'était pas simplement ça, Mark. Ce qu'il faisait, quoi qu'il faisait, c'était important. Il faut que tu le saches. » Elle prit une profonde respiration. « Simplement parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ne signifie pas que c'est mal. »

Je sus qu'elle parlait aussi d'elle-même. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table. « Oh, je suis sûr que la Télémétrie Radar de l'Espace Profond garde les gens éveillés toute la nuit. »

Sam gloussa. « Tu n'as aucune idée. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment alors que j'observai Sam jouer avec le toast qu'elle avait fait. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le manger ; elle cherchait simplement quelque chose à faire. Aussi, je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité à en subtiliser un morceau. « J'ai remarqué que les garçons n'étaient pas partis. »

Elle n'essaya pas de cacher son sourire. « Il était si tard et Jack leur avait fait promettre de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, aussi je leur ai dit d'aller au lit. »

« Où sur Terre quelqu'un trouve-t-il toutes ces bougies ? »

« J'ai cet ami qui en vend et je me suis toujours sentie obligé d'en acheter et je ne les utilise jamais. Je ne les aime même pas vraiment, aussi elles se sont accumulées. »

J'étais familier avec les vendeurs de bougies. Stéphanie avait dépensé plus qu'assez d'argent pour la cause d'amies qui essayaient de lui écouler leurs productions. « La bonne nouvelle est que je crois qu'il n'y en a plus. La mauvaise est que tu vas en être réduite à en racheter davantage. »

Sam fit des gros yeux et se leva pour se verser un peu de café pendant que je dévorai son petit déjeuner.

Je pensai que j'avais fait du bon travail pour la mener à baisser sa garde, aussi je sautai sur l'occasion. « Si les garçons occupaient le bureau, les enfants ta chambre, et nous la chambre d'amis, où as-tu dormi ? Je détesterais penser que tu es restée assise toute la nuit. » J'essayai de garder mon visage neutre, mais je savais que je ne réussissais pas bien.

Sam reprit son siège et poussa l'autre tranche de toast vers moi. « Maintenant, si je mentionne le fait que des années d'expérience du terrain ont fait de Jack et de moi de très légers dormeurs, voudrais-tu changer ta tactique ou continuer stupidement ainsi ? » Elle me regarda en étrécissant ses yeux et je décidai que j'avais beaucoup de pitié pour quiconque serait jamais son ennemi.

« Alors les choses sont bonnes ? »

Le sourire de Sam illumina la pièce et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle ronronnait. « Oui. » Puis avec grâce elle tendit sa main, laquelle, je ne l'avais pas noté jusque-là, était ornée par un énorme et étincelant diamant, serti dans une bague en platine.

Pour être complètement honnête, ma première pensée fut quelque chose du genre 'wow, ce gars est plein aux as'. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire pas plus que ne le pouvait Sam. « Je suppose qu'il n'était pas vraiment au boulot alors. »

Les yeux de Sam s'étrécirent durant une minute alors qu'elle regardait sa bague. « En fait, il y était. » Elle semblait complètement troublée. « J'ai répondu au téléphone – c'était vraiment la base. Et il était plus de 10 heures quand il est parti la seconde fois. »

« Pas beaucoup de bijouteries ne sont ouvertes à cette heure. » Je voulus rire de l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Sam. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à déchiffrer quelque chose qui me semblait tellement simple. Je levai sa main près de mon visage pour inspecter la bague, notant que non seulement la monture était belle, mais elle s'adaptait parfaitement. « Elle est exactement comme tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'accentua ; tellement que je pensai que ce devait être douloureux, alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

« C'est drôle, non ? Puisqu'il l'a visiblement achetée avant que tu lui dises ce que tu voulais. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. « Non, comment... il... quand-- » Ses mots s'éteignirent alors qu'elle fixait à nouveau la bague. A mon horreur, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je me rapprochai d'elle pour poser mon bras autour de ses épaules. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle livrait une bataille perdue contre les larmes quand elle murmura sa réponse. « Il n'aurait jamais acheté la bague après que je me sois fiancée à Pete. »

« N'avait-il pas parié avec Daniel que tu n'épouserais pas Pete ? » Je montrai la bague de la tête. « Cette bague aurait pu être son atout dans la manche. »

Elle secoua sa tête, la colère traversant ses yeux pendant un moment. « Non. Il n'est pas comme cela. Il pensait que j'étais amoureuse de Pete. » Ses yeux me supplièrent de comprendre et, pour une raison ou une autre, je le fis. « Il ne m'aurait jamais mise dans cette position. »

« Wow. Merde. » Cela faisait deux fois en autant de jours que la vie amoureuse de ma sœur évoquait cette même pensée. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. « Alors quand l'a-t-il achetée ? »

Elle la regarda à nouveau, son visage rempli de culpabilité et d'anxiété et de remords. Mais quand elle me regarda à nouveau, je n'y vis que de l'amour. « Il a dû l'acheter il y a des années, Mark. »

Je pris une profonde respiration et lâchai un soupir. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais cela d'un de tes petits amis, encore moins d'un officier de toutes sortes, d'un collègue de travail, ou d'un patron, mais, Sam, même moi je dois admettre qu'il est bien pour toi. »

Sam sourit à travers ses larmes. « Merci. » Elle me serra dans ses bras et m'arracha presque de ma chaise. Ma sœur était plus forte qu'elle ne paraissait.

Quand elle me libéra, je levai les yeux pour trouver Jack debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Puis il s'avança, embrassa Sam sur le haut de sa tête et commença fouiller à travers les placards jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les Fruit Loops. « Pendant une minute, Carter, je pensai qu'il était Daniel et j'envisageais de lui botter ses fesses. » Sam gloussa alors que Jack fourra une poignée de céréale dans sa bouche et commença à retirer plus de choses hors des placards. N'étant pas vraiment un chef, je regardai Sam. Elle n'avait jamais non plus été une grande fan de cuisine, aussi elle haussa les épaules et nous continuâmes d'observer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Daniel entra dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et en bâillant et trébuchant dans divers obstacles jusqu'à ce que Sam lui tende son café. Peu de temps après cela, Teal'c entra dans la petite pièce avec Nicky sur son dos et Matt s'accrochant à une de ses jambes. Stéphanie arriva seulement quelques secondes derrière eux, les avertissements pour qu'ils ne réveillent personne mourant sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière. Jack, découvrit-on, faisaient des crêpes et était en fait assez bon cuisinier, une fois que Sam, Daniel et Stéphanie l'aient convaincu que la bière ne faisait pas partie des ingrédients pour les crêpes que des enfants allaient manger.

Au milieu de ce chaos de six adultes et deux enfants mangeant dans une minuscule cuisine, je vis Sam enlever sa bague de son doigt et la glisser dans sa poche. Je souris, sachant qu'elle n'entendait pas que cela reste un secret, elle essayait simplement de protéger ses amis de ce que la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Jack signifierait – que Jack partait.

Je restais en retrait de la mêlée, les observant tous les quatre. Perdre Jack changerait les choses, même si Sam et Jack étaient ensemble. Il y avait une osmose entre eux, une harmonie qui allait changer irrévocablement, et Sam essayait de sauver les derniers jours qu'ils auraient ensemble comme visiblement cela avait été pendant très longtemps. C'était triste, mais en même temps, je savais qu'ils survivraient au changement. Leur relation était trop forte pour en être autrement.

Alors que Stéphanie et moi faisions sortir les enfants un moment plus tard, je souris au groupe affalé confortablement autour du salon. Sam était désolée que nous partions, mais pas aussi bouleversée qu'elle aurait été si les trois autres étaient ceux qui partaient. Alors que je regardai autour de moi, je pensai aux heures que nous avions passées ensemble. Je repensai à mes ridicules présomptions qu'elle était solitaire ou pour une raison ou une autre sans amis. Je songeai à mon ignorance en croyant qu'il était triste que ses collègues de travail étaient là pour elle à la messe d'enterrement ou qu'elle avait dû passer cette période aux côtés de son supérieur plutôt que près de moi. Les images se bousculèrent dans ma tête – tous les quatre entassés les uns sur les autres sur le canapé trois places, Jack me jaugeant dans le salon, Sam lui disant d'être gentil avec moi, voyant ces étincelles entre Jack et Sam, regrettant la manière fraternelle avec laquelle Daniel taquinait Sam, la façon dont Daniel et Teal'c avaient relevé le lapsus de Jack utilisant le prénom de Sam avant que je ne le fasse, voyant le sourire que Daniel et Teal'c avaient partagé quand Sam et Jack s'étaient assis si proches, le mug que Sam avait préparé pour Daniel parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait besoin de café, la façon dont ils s'étaient passés le sirop et le beurre autour de la table sachant exactement qui voulait ou ne voulait pas quoi.

Ils se connaissaient les uns les autres si bien – leurs habitudes, bizarreries et tempéraments. Ils étaient capables de se taquiner, de plaisanter et de se tolérer les uns les autres. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les photos sur la table près de la porte. Je ne les avais pas remarquées la veille, mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être su à quoi m'attendre. C'étaient toutes des photos d'eux quatre – parfois par deux, parfois trois, ou tous les quatre. Mais il y en avait beaucoup. Je vis la nouvelle photo qui avait été encadrée et ajoutée au cours de la nuit – celle de Sam et Jack, écornée. Je savais que cela faisait partie du charme, la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant cette photo.

Ils formaient une famille ; eux quatre, une famille très unie, aimante, se soutenant les uns les autres. Je pris la main de Stéphanie alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Ma femme, mes enfants et moi nous formions notre propre cercle, notre propre famille. Nous étions les bienvenus chez ma sœur, mais nous n'étions pas tout à fait à notre place.

Nous étions la belle-famille.

Fin

* * *

_Note: voilà, c'est une belle histoire, non ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic de Jessa. Si c'est le cas, faites-le lui savoir, ça lui fera plaisir (et à moi aussi)._


End file.
